Phantom Tales
by sweet little demon
Summary: A series of DP one shots. Mostly Sam and Danny. It will reach up from K - rated M. Mostly fluff and silliness that I come up with, but there might be tragedy too.
1. Blame

**Hey, everyone. I'm back, and with some new stories! This will be my one-shot collection of Danny Phantom ideas that I seem to cough up and write down. Some are long, so are only a few sentences, some are tragedy, some are funny (Which most will be) and pretty much all of them are romantic. There ****_might _****be other pairings other than Danny and Sam, but pretty much all of them will be them. 3 **

**This will rate up to K+ - rated M, because I'll be experimenting. I'll tell you which ones are rated what. If it's M, I'll tell you what to expect if you don't want to read ... certain things. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**I own nothing but the plots themselves, all the characters belong to their rightful owners, even though I would do anything to own them for myself!**

**-SLD**

1. Blame

T- Paulina and Sam/ Tragedy, Drama

Paulina knew what she said was probably a little too low a blow, crossing too far over the line. She usually knew her limits to what she said to the kids that she taunted and bullied. But when it came to the Manson girl, she lost it. No matter what she said to her, it didn't faze the goth.

They were having a spat in the middle of the halls of Casper High. And she was desperate. Everyone's eyes were turned to face the two juniors. Paulina seething with rage at the fact that Sam was just standing there, taking everything with a clam expression and throwing it back come backs with ease. She was desperate for anything that would faze the girl, to change her expression to anything but calm.

"Don't even try to be dumb, chica. Everyone knows. It's probably you're fault that your loser boyfriend is dead." She had said with a cocky grin. She had done it. The calm expression had changed.

But to shock. To guilt. Sadness. Pure depression. Without a word, Sam had turned and walking calmly, but stiffly out the door.

Everyone had laughed with Paulina at first, knowing their fate if they didn't. Paulina was queen of the school. And she had won against the gothic independent freak.

She figured the girl would bounce back like she always did when Paulina insulted her. But that wasn't the case this time.

Because the next day, everyone wouldn't look at her. If they did, it was with pure disgust. Even the A-list wouldn't talk to her, but they were forced to deal with her presence at the lunch table. Because Sam Manson's body had been found the night before. The girl had bled to death, cuts found on her wrists and arms. Self inflicted. Not even her last remaining best friend had known she'd been cutting herself.

Sam Manson had killed herself. She had been in a fragile state before the final blow had been given. And Paulina had been the one to deliver it.

She sat alone on a park bench, around eight o'clock. She was supposed to be at a party, but it had been cancelled. The girl that had been throwing it had actually liked Sam, finding the goth interesting.

Then the temperature dropped even lower than before. Her breath not only becoming visible, but freezing into little shards of snow and ice. A shadow fell over her shoulder. She looked back to see her ghost boy. The one she still chased after relentlessly.

Only now, she didn't feel excited. She was terrified. His eyes were the alluring, glowing green anymore. They were tinged with red, not to mention blood shot, like he had been crying. He looked angry. Pissed. Murderous. And he was looking at her.

"So," his voice was calm, but that terrified her even more. "I'm dead because of her? Ha!" she was too scared to even process what he was really saying. Danny Fenton died, Paulina had accused Sam of being the cause, and her was Phantom, asking Paulina if what she had said was true. About him.

She was too scared to realize that he had pretty much given up his identity.

"Now I can blame you for her death. And no one can blame me for evening the score." He said, his eyes turning fully red. And his hand now engulfed in a red tinted green flame.

That was the last thing she saw, before the pain finally ended.


	2. Live on

**I wrote a few today, so expect about two more today... Um, this one is a long one, since it orginally was going to be like a chapter story... but I completely forgot what i was going to have happen after I lost the notebook this was written in. Found it, typed it, and here it is. So, now it's just a really long one shot...**

**Danny Phantom to the lucky people that own it.**

****2. Live on

Rated K+ / Danny and Sam Romance/Tragedy

He never noticed that she had changed, that something had happened to her. He was always with _her_. Valerie. His attention was always on her. The only Danny was more observant of Sam—except for the feelings she held for him—but now she didn't let him get a good look at her. He was happy. That's what mattered. She could tell the worry, fear, sadness and concern still ate at Tucker, but she told him she'd be fine. He had a life now, a job anyway, a security guard at the Amity Park Science Institution.

He had to focus on that, not her.

She had hid herself well, the wig, the makeup, the always dreary clothes. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, not that she did that much before. She didn't understand why she even went to school anymore. Her mind didn't absorb any of the lectures, she didn't eat the lunches, she didn't converse with anyone, aside Tucker when they had fourth period together.

All she did—all day—was watch _them. _It made her sad—angry even—that they could enjoy life, be all happy like there wasn't a care in the world. But it also made her happy. At least Danny would have a long, happy life, whether it was with Valerie or not. Only barely fifteen and he already had the ladies crawling on him, not like when he had been fourteen, her and Tucker being his only friends. She missed those days.

As the days grew on, she became weaker and sicker, while _they _became happier and closer. She shut Tucker out, since he nearly fainted at the sight of her. She didn't want him to see like this. But what was the point. The doctor already gave the horrid, heartbreaking news. She had days left. She asked that it be kept a secret within her family, she didn't want anyone more worrying about her. Worry was pointless, it lead to trying to stop or start something. She was already past that point.

It was days later, Sam hadn't been in school for nearly a week, and now Danny was getting concerned. He hadn't noticed—which made him feel horribly guilty—before, and now he was wondering. Val was out of town for the weekend, so why not catch up with his old friends. He felt bad that he hadn't hung out with them recently, so he'd make it up to them. Take them to any movie and restaurant they wanted.

He walked out to the school yard, almost ready to whistle in glee when an icy blue mist snaked past his slips.

Making sure no one was around; he formed to his alter-ego, ready. He looked around, but didn't see any ghosts, only Sam who stood a few yards away—Sam!

"Sam!" he called, smiling. It felt like ages since he'd seen her. She turned only slightly, to glance back at him. She seemed … different. Paler than normal, but radiant. He started towards her, but she shook her head, turning so her back faced him.

"Bye, Danny." He could barely make it out, it took him a moment to realize what she said. She was now walking over a hill, towards the setting sun. Danny started to chase after her, just as she disappeared behind the hill. He thought he caught up to her. But no one was in the school yard with him. He felt something press against his cheek, a chilling warmth spreading throughout his body. Her image flashed before his eyes for a split second, but it was enough. Pale, her hair longer, darker, silkier as it fell down her back in choppy lengths. Her skin was radiant, yet nearly translucent in its paleness. What surprised him the most though was her eyes. Those purple eyes that held him captive were brimmed with tears.

She was beautiful. He'd always known it, but had been stubborn to share his knowledge. Even when she was crying, she was beautiful.

What was going on?!

Just then, is phone started to ring a tone he hadn't heard in a while.

"Hey, Tuck, it's been a while. What's up?" there was silence on the other end, but Danny could make out Tucker's heavy, forced breathing. It took a moment, but the PDA lover finally spoke.

"Danny …" his voice was so … broken, sad, a hushed whisper of pain.

"Tucker? What's the matter?" Danny asked, his voice etched with concern and panic. Tucker had never sounded like this.

"Come … to Amity Park Hospital … when you can." After that was a dial tone. Tucker had hung up. Danny wasted no time. He took to the air, flying straight to the hospital. Landing in an alley, he changed back and ran to the front of the hospital. Tucker was sitting on the bench, slouched over, his beret on the ground between his feet. When he heard Danny approaching, he looked up, revealing his tear streak, pale face. It held nothing but complete despair.

"Tucker? What is it?" Danny rushed to his friend's side.

" … Sam …" barely audible but clear as glass. Danny heard the single, solitary word. Tucker stood and walked towards the hospital entrance, Danny following behind. Tucker didn't say a thing to Danny the entire ride to the seventh floor. Every second passing, the more Danny's heart raced. What happened to Sam, _his _Sam? Did someone hurt her? _How _could anyone even think of hurting her? Or manage? More questions like this filled his mind, becoming angry. Tucker didn't answer any of his questions.

They left the elevator, walking down the hallway at an agonizingly slow pace. They came to a large wooden door, slightly ajar. From the other side, the sounds of heart wretched cries were loud and clear. Tucker turned the knob and the teenage boys entered the room. A familiar family was surrounding the hospital bed. Mr., Mrs. and grandma Manson stood, blocking Danny's view of the bed. When they heard the squeak of sneakers, they all looked up. Mrs. Manson's eyes were red and puffy, obviously the source of the loud cries.

"Daniel …" her voice was hoarse. She and the rest of the family backed away from the bed, revealing the one and only, Sam Manson. The moments his eyes fell on her, he swore the half of him that was alive, just died. She looked as if she had no muscle, her face was sunken in, her skin deathly pale, and not a strand of hair on her head. She was still beautiful.

"S … Sam …"

"She had cancer for the past few months. It was … t-terminal." Tucker finally spoke, his voice dry and cracking from misuse.

"Why … Why didn't she …" he couldn't finish.

"Tell you? She wouldn't tell me. You'd have to ask her …" Tucker turned his face as another tear formed in his eye.

"She passed this morning. She left something for you." Grandma Manson said, rolling her wheel chair towards the stunned, depressed halfa. She held out a lavender book, blank on the covers, but when he opened it, he fell to his knees. Pictures. Ever page was filled with memories. "She asked that we didn't look in it." He understood why. Pictures of him in his ghost form were pasted her and there. One picture caught his attention. It was a picture of the trio, Tucker's arm cut off from holding the camera. Sam and him were smiling at the camera, but Danny … was cut slightly off, smiling and staring off in a different direction. A hand written not written to the side said, "Remember who you were smiling at?" in her fancy handwriting. He did remember; Val.

Usually the thought of his girlfriend warmed any discomfort in him, but it only seemed to make his soul run cold. He kneeled beside her bed, grabbing her tiny, frail hand in both of his large, muscular ones, the book dropping to the floor. Danny broke down, his shoulders shaking. He was so confused. He had just seen her in the park moments ago, alive, radiant—beautifully alive. But no, she had been here, in the hospital, waiting for death. Death … and she didn't think to tell him?! To give him some sort of warning for this extremely horrible surprise?

"Danny …" Danny looked up to see Tucker holding out the book again, on the last page, a picture of Danny and Val, hand in hand. There was something written, but his vision blurred with tears.

The sight of him and Val actually made him sick to his stomach. 'Live on happy, Danny. I know that's how she makes you feel. Bye.'

No … no! She couldn't do that! And thought he hated the reason why he knew, he knew where to find her. He ripped the picture of him and Val from the book and ran from the room, down the hall, into the alley to change and flew straight home. Anger was what filled his heart. She couldn't—won't—do this to him! He phased through the Fenton Works wall, going straight to the Ghost Portal.

He'd find her if he had to search the whole Ghost Zone. He _would _find her. She couldn't just tell him to be happy after what happened to her. How hadn't he noticed?! She had cancer for a few months, he'd seen a few weeks ago. Now that he thought about it, Valerie and had taken up a lot of his attention, but he still paid attention to his friends. Checked in on them when he's out on his patrol to make sure they're safe.

"Ghost boy, it's been a while." Skulker's voice called out to him. Danny turned just in time to get hit with a blaster.

"Not now, Skulker. I'm looking for someone."

"Ah, you're little girlfriend. She was the one who defeated me last, I could feel death lingering on her. Where were you, whelp? Too busy to help your friend?" he was about to shoot Danny again when he was hit from behind with a purple blast. "YOU?! You've only been here for a few hours and you're already ruining my fun!"

Danny looked to where Skulker was yelling at. A female hovered, her hair a dark black as it flared above her head like fire, a purple streak noticeably there. Her entire eyes—even the whites—were a lavender purple. She was dressed in black and purple bandages, wrapping around her torso, revealing a bit of her belly, around her waist covering her intimate parts and around the middle of her thighs. She looked familiar.

"Just leave. Him. Alone." The voice was what pieced it together. The girl blasted at Skulker again, only now using her eyes.

"Fine." He pouted, flying away, rubbing the purple charred area. The girl glared after the hunter, gasping in surprise when the ghost halfa appeared directly in front of her, his face inches away from her as he looked over her face. Glowing green eyes glared suspiciously into the amethyst eyes of the girl.

"Sam." Danny said, seriousness plain in his voice. She smiled waveringly, the full purple of her shrunk back to normal irises, the firing flare of her hair fell down her back to her waist.

"Hi, Danny."

"Don't you 'Hi Danny' me, Samantha Manson." Though he was happy to see her—dead or alive—he was still unhappy with what she did. "Why didn't you tell me, Sam" Though he fought it, his voice cracked. His expression shifted only slightly, still angry, but sadness now showing.

Sam lowered her gaze, moving away slightly to turn a little. Her hair curtained her face, hiding it from Danny.

"What does it matter anymore? It already happened, there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing you could have done." Sam said firmly, standing her ground. When she pulled her hair more in her face, Danny had enough. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Tears glistened in her eyes, but somehow Danny knew it wasn't because of why she's there.

"Tell me the truth, Sam. You owe me that. What were you thinking? How could you not tell me about this?! What? You didn't want to see me before you di—"

"You were _happy_, Danny!" she cut in. She was sick of his accusations, sick of him judging her. Ripping herself away from his grip, she glared into his confused glowing green eyes. "You were happy, you had Valerie, no ghosts had bothered the town for weeks, your grades got better! I wasn't going to be the one to ruin that for you!"

Danny stared at her, unblinkingly. She was right about the first part. He _had_ been happy, his grades _did _get better thanks to al, and his ghost sense hadn't activated for some time. But he was only happy because he thought everything was okay. That he'd have his two best friends and his girl through it all.

"You have what I don't, Danny. A chance to live a normal life now. I can keep the ghosts from leaving the Ghost Zone. You can settle down in life—have one." Her voice had softened to barely a whisper. Danny looked down at his belt, the picture of him and Val crumbled and pressed between the belt and him. he ripped it out and held it in front of her.

"You think that my life can be the same now? I can just move on and live happily ever after?"

"I don't think you can, Danny. I know you will. You manage nearly a month and a half without laying eyes on me, you can do it for longer." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Danny erupted. He held the picture between them in the palm of his hand. "The picture is the life you think I can have. This is what I think about it." The picture burst into green flames, disintegrating within seconds. Sam started in awe at Danny, something in his eyes had changed.

"I'm not losing you, Sam. You'll come back with me." it was not an offer, more of a demand.

Sam shook her head sadly.

"Danny, you can't lost what you never had. I'm not yours to lose." She started to float away, her head held high, but her shoulders drooped. The fact that her back was turned meant that she didn't see Danny's eyes turn yellow. He lurched forward, spinning her around and his mouth crashed down on hers. Sam froze, shutting off her mind. She didn't let herself react. Sam was a lot of things, but she would never be a cheater. She wouldn't let Danny use her to cheat.

But the longer Danny kissed her, the harder it was to resist. His eyes still closed, he backed Sam against one of the many floating doors. He broke the kiss, both panting heavily, their breath mixing. He opened his still glowing yellow eyes, his lips were only an inch from hers as he pulled out a phone. He didn't break eye contact as he speed dialed the number 4.

_"Hello? Danny?" _Sam could hear Valerie's voice on the other end. Danny didn't say anything for a few moments until he finally broke his silence.

"It's over, Valerie." He said, his voice deep, raspy. He released the phone, it falling from his hand and disappearing in the green world around them.

Sam stared wide eyed at Danny, who's eyes were slowly turning green again. He meant business.

"Danny … you're still half alive, I'm not at all. You still have something to go on for. What about Tucker?" her voice was firm, steady, but quiet.

"When I saw you lying in that hospital bed, any _life _in me died." He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, obviously trying to keep himself under control. "And Tucker … well he knows how to drive the Spector Speeder." He tried to give her a smile, but it was small, wry with a sad relief.

"Danny—" she started, but he cut her off with another kiss. This one was more gentle, less forced, more a reassurance. His hands fell from her shoulders to her hands, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Come back with me, Sam. If you want, you can haunt my house." He offered with a more amused smile. She couldn't help but smile back a little.

"Technically, the doorway to my new home is in your basement, so you could come visit me whenever." She said, looking down at their intertwined fingers, just realizing what was happening with them. "And vice versa."

"Come on, gotta show Amity Park that there's another Ghost fighting … uh, ghost in town." He said, backing away from her.

"And feel the wrath of your parents? Of course."


	3. Tags

**Danny Phantom (c) Rightful owners**

****3. Tags

Rated K+ Danny and Sam Romance/Humor

Sam was not amused. Not in the least. But everyone else seemed to be. She had covered it up as much as she could when she passed the kitchen this morning, her parents sitting at the table for one of the first times in a long time. It's been a long time since they'd been home, and they had to pick this morning of all times.

And somehow, she knew he'd planned it.

Just to make sure everyone knew.

She tried to hide it by wearing a sweatshirt, but most of the ones she owned were wide shouldered, and the only way to cover her neck and face was with the hood. But when she had it up, the teachers, all of them, demanded that she put it down. And the fact that the teacher had singled her out had drawn everyone's attention to her to watch her pull her hood down.

And show the present he had left on her neck.

She didn't know when he did it. Probably the night before, while she was sleeping. But why hadn't she felt it? She was usually a pretty light sleeper. She couldn't hide it or get rid of it, so she was stuck with it.

He hadn't shown up to any of his classes all that morning, but he had called into to Tucker saying he was having some trouble with the box ghost, who refused to move away from some homeless guy's house … a box, duh. He had texted Sam the same thing, but didn't call, knowing he'd get an ear full of her mind.

But when she walked into the lunch room, she found him lounging back in his chair at their table, chatting up with Tucker. She marched over with her bag lunch, dropped it onto the table, and glared Danny down, hands on her hips. He smiled up at her with a lazy grin.

"Hey, Sam. I see you like my gift." He said.

"Danny … get it off of me. _Now._" She snarled.

"Oh, come one. I'm liking it more and more." He said, smirking up at her.

Believe her, she liked dog collars as much as the next goth. But this was ridiculous.

Danny reached up and flicked a finger underneath the tag that had the engravings in it. A large, cheesy, metal circle with _'Property of Danny Fenton' _rested against the middle of her neck, hanging from the dog collar she had woken up to this morning. There were other tags too, listing contacts and the address to his house if she was found …

She sat down with a huff next to Danny, muttering under her breath about woman's rights and independence, but didn't snap at him.

"That's a good girl." Danny said, patting her on the head. "Keep behaving and I'll give you a treat. And _maybe _I'll take it off."


	4. Wake Up Call

**Okay, this one isn't the best, it was just an idea that I had ... **

**All belongs to the rightful.**

****4. Wake up call

Rated K - Sam - Humor/slight romance (Danny o' course)

Sam had been sleeping in late all summer, at least until 12:30. And she refused to leave her bed until she felt like she wanted to. It concerned her parents and friends, thinking maybe she was sick. But it turned out that she slept all day because she did everything else at night. When her parents tried to make her go to sleep at a decent time at night, she of course, rebelled. She locked her doors and watched her shows, listened to her music, read her books, wrote her poems and stories, redecorated her room, even on a few occasions she snuck out to hang out at the park, star gaze, and of course visit her friends. And when she would finally fall asleep, it would be closing in on sunrise, maybe by an hour or so.

And though Danny and Tucker understood why she wasn't around during the day, that didn't mean that they would let her get away with it. They had plans that she would comply to, whether she wanted to or not. She had dragged them to protests and weird gothic meetings and parties. It was her turn to do what they wanted. But she wouldn't be able to do it if she slept through everything.

So they devised a plan, that wouldn't fail.

For a week, each day, the temperature in her room grew hotter and hotter. Instead of the air conditioner spouting out cold, refreshing air, it was blasting out warm, heated air. Sam would wake up in the morning in a pool of her own sweat, and that was not something pleasant to wake up to. She would try to move to a guest room or the living room, but the heat would follow her. Every other room in the house having nice, cold air, while whatever room she slept in, would be boiling hot.

She eventually was forced to sleep in a different outfit, one that would let her skin a bit since her black night gown would always stick to her skin and pretty much suffocate her. She now slept with the covers thrown to the floor at the foot of her bed, in a pair of black shorts that would be more likely considered a pair of boy shorts underwear, and a dark, dark purple top that showed off all the skin on her stomach, stopping just underneath her breasts.

It was more like a swim suit than a night outfit, but she had no choice, or she would sweat to death.

Then one morning, she woke up to an extremely cold hand on her shoulder. She jerked awake. The room was still hot, her hair drooping over her face, coated in sweat. She smelt horrible. The hand wasn't there anymore, and for a moment, she thought maybe she imagined it. But then she felt a cold line being drawn up her arm, over her shoulder, down her back, around her waist and swirling patterns on her thigh. It sent shivers down her spine. The cold was almost, _almost _painful, since her body was such a hot temperature. It was like stepping out of a 200 degree hot tub into winter air.

She was positive it was a ghost, but if it was, then the air temp would drop. It was still boiling hot in her room.

It kept happening for a few days, until she started waking up at the exact time the hand would touch her shoulder every morning. She woke up at 9 o'clock, expecting the hand. Some days it happened, others it didn't.

She woke up at the exact same time again that day, only this time, when she opened her eyes, she was met with glowing green emeralds, a playfully happy smirk and a shock of white hair, lying right next to her on the bed.

"So, you awake, now?"


	5. Mask

**I'm just coughing out ideas like *snap* that. This was inspired by the opening episode of "Elfen Lied" with a little less gore. I liked the idea of the metal mask, okay! **

**All rights to their owners.**

****5. Mask

PG 13 (Possibly R) Danny/Sam - Drama/Romance

Danny walked on the concrete bridge, his posture stiff, but graceful. His eyes glued straight ahead. He was hardly aware of what was going on around him. He didn't go invisible, that would have been pointless. He did go intangible though. All the bullets and lasers passing harmlessly through him as he made his way towards the building.

It had taken him years to finally track them. The _bastards _that had taken her from him. He hadn't stopped looking from the moment she disappeared. He knew she didn't run away, he fel tit. There was something in the air that had told him that it wasn't her choice to leave. They took her from him. Nearly four years ago they took her.

He didn't know who to blame. The ghost bitch that had infected her with the strange energy. The asshole government that had been actually stupid enough to notice. Or himself.

If he would have kept a better eye on her, this might not have happened. He was usually the one that didn't linger to long in the past, believing that everything led to something. But when it came to this, he'd do anything to change the way things had happened.

He marched on, passing through walls, deflecting any ghostly weapons without even a clance. Nothing could hurt him right then. He was gleaming with power. He had taken the energy from that idiot ghost that would have been a danger to everyone. They were just left with nothing to do but float. No power to do damage. But it left _him _with so much energy, that he didn't even have to try and protect himself. The air around him crackled with the energy, deflecting things on its own.

He didn't need a map, guidance or instructions on how to find her. Her just walked, calmly, stiffly. His face a mask of stone. He wouldn't smile until she was back at his side, back in his arms where she was meant to be. He turned the corner, walking through a series of large, titanium doors, phasing right through alarm beams and lasers.

And then he reached it. He stood right in front of the door he had walked through, looking right at the large containment unit in the center of the room. It had a multitude of tubes and wires coming from it, a mist emitting from the cracks.

He didn't even have to look when an alarm blared off to his side, he just raised his hand and shot an ecto-blast, and the noise cut off. To make sure he wouldn't be interrupted. He turned to look at the double sliding doors. His eyes followed the line down the middle, his gaze melting the metal so they would be molded shut.

No one was going to distract or stop him.

He turned his attention back to the containment unit, walking forward again only to stop in front of it. There weren't any controls to open it. He guessed they were located somewhere behind the glass wall off to the side. Where they watched her constantly.

She was in there. And he could only guess what she had endured over the years.

He reached a hand out, his hand heating at the energy forming. It shot out in a beam, and he curved his path to make an arch in the front of the unit. Cutting a door in it. When he finished, his fingers went intangible, then solid again once placed inside the door. He pulled and the door flew off, hitting a wall, his eyes never changing direction.

And there she was. Her hands were trapped inside metallic gloves that were crackling with anti-ghost energy, making her unable to use her abilities with her hands. Her wrists and ankles shackled down. The fact that she wore nothing didn't faze him. it helped him become absolutely sure that it was her.

It had spread.

The dark purple patterns came from under the gloves, going up her arms, rounding around her forearms to travel up her shoulders and disappear behind her back. One swirled patterned line came from one of her sides, wrapping around her naval from underneath, another came from her other side, wrapping around the other mark from the top. The outside of her legs had the same marks, traveling down her thighs, her calves, wrapping around her ankles to leave a curling lace pattern on top of her foot. It had merely stared off as a black smudge on her wrist …

What angered him, though, was that he couldn't see her face. It was hidden behind a metal mask, her hair curled inside of it in a bun. He could see the markings going up her neck, disappearing behind the mask. He reached out, gripping the shackle on her wrists between his thumbs and pointer fingers, before giving them a squeeze.

They shattered. He did the same for the other shackles, catching her as she started to fall forward. He knelt on the floor, holding her in his lap. She was so small. So, _so _skinny. Her skin different shades of colors from the abuse she had surely received. She had the same lace like pattern on the top of her hands, like the one she had on her feet. He hadn't seen them before from inside the gloves.

He lifted his hand to the metal mask, pressing his palm against it gingerly. If he ripped it off, it could hurt her. So he phased it. Long, dark, silky, uncut hair fell over the arm that was propping her up and onto the floor. As he guessed, the markings traveled up the side of her face, curling around her temple to just above her eyebrows.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. And it was definitely her. Those purple lips. When the accident happened to her, the energy transfer, the purple from her lipstick had sunk into the skin of her lips. Forever painting them that lilac color.

He brought her face closer to his, pressing her forehead against hers as his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth across the skin under her eye.

"Sam." He whispered quietly. He needed to see her eyes. He _needed _to. "Sam, wake up. I'm taking you home." He whispered again, his eyes never leaving her closed ones.

Her lids twitched. Slowly, ever so slowly, opening. They were still the beautiful, bright amethyst they always had been. Nothing in them had changed. Except the emotion. Confusion.

Her eyes focused on his, her lips parting, breathing heavily. She was trying to say something.

" …Da …" it was quiet and broken, but he knew she was trying to say his name. Her hand lifted to touch his cheek, her eyes full of wonder, happiness.

Then pain. Her eyes closed again, her face contorting and twisting in agony. She didn't scream, but it looked like she wanted to. Whimpering, pained gasps slipped past her lips as a red, electricity traveled over her skin.

"…n … ot … a … gain." The sentence was cut up between her gasps. But he understood.

She had went through this before, this pain. He held her tighter to him, turning them both intangible. The electricity disappeared, her skin smoking slightly. She stopped gasping and twitched in pain, but still whimpered. She curled into him, hiding her face in his hazmat.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm getting you out of here. And I won't let them hurt you ever again." He scooped her up into his arms, walked through the walls, the weapons, the trap, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. She was scared. She was in pain.

And he was going to take her away from it. Kissing away the moisture, he held her tighter as they made their escape.


	6. Sizes

**All belongs to the rightful.**

6. Sizes

PG - Danny/Sam - Romance/Humor

"I blame you for this, you know." Sam muttered to Danny, rubbing her neck gingerly.

Danny looked up from his computer to shoot her a confused look. What had had done now?

When she caught his confused look, she just shook her head before stretching back cut on the couch. Well, as much as she could, since Danny was sitting on the other end, his laptop on his lap while he worked on a research paper for one of his classes.

After sitting in silence for a few seconds, Danny close his laptop, saving the sentence he had added into it over the hour of working on it, of course. He balanced it on the edge of the side table, and stretched his long legs out. He grabbed one of Sam's ankles and yanked gently, pulling her farther down the couch to lay her feet across his lap.

She was rubbing her neck and shoulders again. Her fingers pushing hard against the skin and muscle, her face a mix of satisfaction and discomfort.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Danny asked, reaching over to her and gently grabbing her hand. He turned her so she was lying across his legs instead of her feet. He brought her hand away from her neck, holding it down while he investigated her neck. No injuries that he could see.

"Well, it's your fault, so you should know." She said, pouting and crossing her arms.

It was obvious she was purposely not telling him what was wrong, to save herself from some sort of embarrassment, judging by the way her cheeks were flushing and she wouldn't look him in the eye. He shifted so he was leaning against the arm of the chair, her back no pressing against his chest. He brought his hands up to her neck and began a gentle rhythm with his thumbs. He could feel a series of knots whenever he shifted around.

"So, what did I do wrong, exactly?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"You make my neck hurt 'cause I have to look up to talk to you." She said after a few seconds of silence, tucking her face into her neck in embarrassment, but retreated after flinching.

"I can't help how tall I am." Danny smiled, leaning back, relaxing a bit at the fact that it was really nothing he had done. "I have to look down at you all the time, but you don't hear me complaining. In fact …" he smirked deviously, eyeing her from behind, where she couldn't see it. "I like you being smaller."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back so she was pressed flush against him, then bent his knees and wrapped them around hers.

"Danny!" she shrieked. He kissed the back against her neck gently, ignoring her protests.

"I like it. It makes it easier to hold you." He squeezed her tighter, resting his chin on top of her head with a smile. Sam had her eyes squeezed shut tightly, not sure whether she wanted to smile or bit him. "So, don't blame me for being too tall, blame yourself for being so small."

Yea, she bit him.


	7. Mistletoe

**I dunno, I know it's not Christmas yet, but I'm in a jolly mood lately, and I just came up with the idea and didn't want to forget it! And I know, it's a little ... rushed.**

**DP (c) Butch Hartman and whoever else**

7. Mistletoe

PG - Danny/Sam - Romance/ Humor

The air was crisp around them, their breath visible as they made their way towards the Fenton household. It was this time of year that had Danny nervous. He couldn't really tell when it was his ghost sense or just the cold. But he trusted his instincts, and they usually never failed him.

And tonight, he didn't even need to worry about any ghosts. Christmas Eve. Usually he hated the holiday, but since it was the only day of the year that the ghosts left him alone, and since the incident with the Ghost Writer, he grew to enjoy the holiday. He had his friends to help calm him down when his parents got into the Santa fights. As of right now, he was with one of them, one that he was having a hard time deciphering his feelings for.

Sam was ranting about how the high school didn't give the students enough time off of for the holidays, only receiving a week and a half off while other students got a full two weeks. He would throw in commentary every once in a while, but rather stay quiet and just listen to her. In a way, even though she was ranting, the sound of her voice helped his inner demons, even though he really shouldn't have any. It was time to relax, but he couldn't. Not with her around.

He had decided that before the year ended, he would tell her how he felt. And if he couldn't do that without choking on his own words, would _show _her. But he had a feeling that he would crash and sink, just like that movie the school had made them watch last week. That one with the big ice berg or something.

"Danny?" his name broke him out of his thoughts, bringing his gaze up to her eyes. Not even realizing he had been watching her lips. It was a good thing that their cheeks were already rosy from the cold, or else they would have both noticed the strong blushes growing on one another's faces. "Sorry if I was boring you." She said with an apologetic smile.

"You weren't. I just have a lot on my mind." He said with an embarrassed grin. They continued on in comfortable silence until they reached the front of the Fenton residence. Sam followed Danny up the steps and entered the house. The scents of peppermint and pine wafted through the air, filling their senses with the wondrous smells of the holidays. They stripped off their winter attire, dropping their boots by the heater to melt the snow and ice off of them and hanging their jackets in the closet.

They continued idle chit-chat as they made their way to the living room. You wouldn't believe their surprise when they found Tucker sitting on the couch beside Jazz, both smiling deviously and smugly. Both Danny and Sam stopped at the sight of them, confused as to how Tucker had gotten there before them. He had been packing up all of his technology at the Nasty Burger, telling them he'd catch up with them later. Apparently by later, he meant a couple minutes.

"Tucker? How did you …" Danny trailed off as Tucker smiled, and pointed to the area above their heads. His eyes widened when he saw what was hanging there and gulped loudly, attracting Sam's attention. She reacted the same way.

Mistletoe.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Was all Tucker said, standing up and exiting the room into the kitchen, Jazz following suit with a chuckle.

Sam and Danny stood in the threshold to the living room in shock.

"Well … that escalated quickly." Sam said to break the silence, giving Danny an embarrassed smile. He gave her a small one back, not sure how to handle the situation. Apparently Tucker had the same thoughts as him about possibly choking up about his feelings. And decided he'd lend a hand.

Danny sighed, his face flushed again, and this time, he wouldn't be able to blame it on the cold since it was toasty inside. He turned to Sam, brought her chin up with his finger and planted a small, short kiss on her lips. He had planned on making it short to keep humiliation down, not wanting to let himself accidentally lose control.

She had other plans.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her full on. Danny's arms flailed a little from the sharp, quick tug, but he quickly settled his hands on her waist. His eyes were wide with shock, staring at her closed ones. It took him less than a second to react, closing his eyes and kissing back. She got onto her tippy toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so much to reach her and he held her hips to help keep her balance and hold her closer.

They eventually had to pull apart to breathe, both their faces flushed from lack of oxygen and slight embarrassment. Sam's brighter since she was the one who had initiated the deep kiss in the first place. But the smile and happy glint in Danny's eyes were enough to let her know that she had made the right decision.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let the opportunity pass." She said with a cheeky grin.

"I should have known, not even you could resist the charm that is Danny Fenton." He said with a wink, trying to keep the mood light and less awkward. She pulled back slightly so he could see clearly that she was rolling her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Keep up that attitude and you won't get any. Ever." She said, about to turn and walk into the kitchen but he yanked her back to him to plant another kiss on her surprised lips.

"Yea, now _I_ couldn't let the opportunity pass." he dropped the cocky attitude, now slightly embarrassed by the surprised daze on her face. She just smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, only finding Jazz sitting at the table sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Tucker nowhere to be found. "Where'd Tuck go?"

"He said he'd be back in a few minutes. He ran back to the Nasty Burger to pick up some of his equipment he left there in the hurry to get here." She looked up from her book to eye the boy and girl. They were holding hands, goofy grins on their flushed faces. "Guess it worked. And because of that, Danny, I'd like to have an important with you late—"

"Oh, would you look at that. We have, uh, homework to do. Tell me later, Jazz!" Danny hollered, dragging Sam out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"It's Christmas Break! You don't _have _homework!" Danny and Sam laughed as Jazz yelled after them. They just rushed up the stairs to stand in front of Danny's bedroom door, still holding hands.

Danny had a hold of her now, and he wouldn't be letting go of her, ever.

He turned the handle, never taking his eyes from her face. Her doing the same. They started walking in until Danny's face met with something dangling in the doorway. He looked up to see another mistletoe with a note sticking to it.

_'Just in case the first one didn't work. Tucker.'_

They looked up to see hundreds of mistletoes hanging from Danny's ceiling. Not a single space in the room was mistletoe free.

"I'm going to kill Tucker," Danny said, clenching one fist with his eye twitching. What if it wasn't Sam he was walking in with, it could be his mother, sister, dad, _or Tucker! _Sam laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Later. I'll kill him later."


	8. Vulnerable

**I really don't know where this one came from, and honestly, it didn't turn out like I thought it would. But none the less, I guess I like it. **

**Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

8. Vulnerable

He loved to see her like this, though he did sympathize her. It definitely was hard on her, she couldn't do some of the things she had before. She needed help every now and then, something she hated to ask for. Hated needing. And it did have consequences for him. But it didn't matter to him. He just loved seeing her in the condition she was in.

It made him feel like she was officially his. Like no matter what, she was his in every way now. She thought she looked horrible. He completely disagreed. She was still as gorgeous as ever, maybe even more. It was like she was glowing to him. Radiant.

The only problem was that he was starting to get on her nerves a little. He rarely ever let her leave his side, always making sure she was somewhere near him in case she needed help. He was as overprotective as he's ever been. And he knew it. He tried to keep it under control, to make sure she had some freedom, room to breathe. But it was hard to. His other half was making it that way.

His ghost side was still him, just every single one of his emotions were heightened to a degree. And his other side wanted to keep her close, to make sure nothing happened to her. Well, it was always like that, but now it was worse.

Since half of him was growing inside of her at that very moment.

He smiled from his seat on the couch, her tucked tightly against his side with a bowl of peppermint chocolate chip ice cream with Oreos and pumpkin seeds sitting on top of her growing belly. He found her peculiar cravings interesting, and even went as far as to accept a spoon full of whatever she offered. Usually regretting it, but swallowing it down to keep her happy. She was extremely emotional at this stage, and anything could set her off.

Well, he usually did. He would keep her on a short leash. And the only sort of privacy she got most of the day was when she went to the bathroom. He was constantly worrying about her, even though she says not to.

She snaps at him, but he just takes it. Knowing it was because of him that she was this way. And even though she wouldn't say it out loud, he knew she was scared out of her mind. She knew, as physically and mentally strong as she was, her body was still small, weak, frail. She used the goth image to try and cover that, but he sees how small boned she was. For a woman in her mid-twenties, she was very small. She came up to his shoulder, her hands were like a five year olds in his, and she had been so skinny before that the large stomach was a different look for her. One that he loved on her.

Though he would hate anyone else for thinking this, he loved that she was so vulnerable. To him. It was something not many people get to see from her, vulnerable was not something people used to describe her. But that was how she was now. Vulnerable. In a vulnerable state.

But she held herself high, not letting herself seem that way. But at night, when they're sleeping in bed, her curled into his embrace; he knew that if she was on her own, without him to protect her, she would be in extreme danger. Who knows what someone could do to her? She wouldn't be able to escape as easily, or be able to hide in small places that no one else could anymore. She had to worry about making sure that nothing harmed the small little life inside her.

And he wouldn't let anyone so much as lay a hand on her. So he let her think he didn't see her as vulnerable, knowing the price he'd pay if she found out that was what he thought of her. For now, at least. He knew that when this was all over, she would lose that sense of vulnerability, and would look and be as strong he knew she was.

She would be a great mother.


	9. Present

**Just ... don't ask. Please, don't ask.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters.**

9. Present

"You know where Sam and Tucker are?" Danny asked, popping his head into Jazz's room. She was typing on her computer, a stack of papers and textbooks piled around her. College was driving her into insanity, and Danny didn't even know if she had any sleep for the past two months. She was in pretty much every extracurricular activity on the campus, she took all of the complicated, extreme classes, and not to mention that her job called for staying up all night.

So he was questioning whether or not he should trust her answer.

"Tucker said he had some last minute Christmas wrapping to do, and as for Sam, I haven't heard from her all day." She said without skipping a beat, her fingers still typing frantically a paragraph that looked like it lasted two pages, her eyes glued to the screen. The only time she stopped typing was when she reached over to grab one of her five energy drinks and coffee cups, even then, one finger was still clicking away on the keyboard. When he lingered in the doorway, she turned in her seat to look at him. Her eyes were wide and dilated, her hair looking similar to a clowns, her fingers tapping restlessly and frantically against her thighs. She gave him a twisted, distorted smile that sent a shiver over his body. "Was there something else you needed?"

"No. Um, thanks …" he said, quickly ducking out of the doorway and shuffling down the hallway at a speed that needed his ghost abilities aid to keep him up right. He nearly tripped down the stairs at the speed he was going, and had to float the rest of the way down to make sure he came out without any broken limbs. It was official; he wouldn't even look at Jazz until summer. It wouldn't be that long, only four months. Plus she'd be heading back to her dorm at the end of the week, her Christmas break coming to an end before it was actually ending. She refused to relax until all of her projects from the next month were finished.

He grunted as he fell backwards onto the couch, kicking over one of the stuffed reindeer dolls that were sitting beside the couch. He was slowly accepting Christmas as a fun holiday, Sam's cheerful outlook on it rubbing off on him. One of the perks of having a Christmas kook as a girlfriend, but he had to admit, he didn't mind. He'd rather be in a good mood on a day that obviously made her so happy.

And he wanted to know why she wasn't with him right then.

It was about an hour later that the front door flew open and in came Tucker, bundled up in his winter coat, and dragging a sack behind him.

"Hey, Tuck. Where ya been all day?" Danny asked without looking away from the TV screen, some sort of Christmas cartoon completely holding his attention. He waited for a reply, but only received the sounds of Tucker taking off his coat, grumbling something harshly, and then marching into the room with the sack in tow. Danny looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, and jumped to his feet. "What the heck happened to your face?!"

Tucker's eye had a giant bruise in the corner, swelling it close slightly.

"You're present happened." He opened the sack, a giant box wrapped with a ribbon appearing from inside it. "You owe me for this dude. But you'll love it, I'm sure of that." the techno geek said as he flopped down in an arm chair next to the box, giving it a glare and kicking it. A thud came from inside and some sort of mumbled growl.

Danny got to his feet, hesitantly going over to the box. There were grumbles and growls coming from inside and he had to wonder what the hell Tucker had put into it. And what he had done to make it so angry. He gently grabbed onto the corner of the ribbon and tugged it off from the box, the bow falling out of its perfection to fall to the ground around the box. The paper was ruffled, crumpled and ripped, obviously Tucker's attempt at wrapping. He ripped the paper off of the top, and nervously grabbed the sides of the box top. He tugged it off and jumped back scared that maybe Tucker had put some sort of angry ghost in it or something. When nothing jumped out but the box violently shook, he stepped closer to it, peeking over the top.

Sam; wrapped in _pink _ribbon. And from the looks of it, that was it. Her arms from wrapped tightly to her sides, her wrists tied behind her back in a small pink bow. Her hair was yanked messily up into a ponytail, strands of it still hanging around her face and neck. The ribbon that was keeping her hair up and wrapped around her mouth to muffle her screams of protest and threats, were all one roll. Then, the intimate parts were wrapped with a wider type of ribbon, covering her chest … lower regions, a little down the thighs, and a giant bow tied on top of her head.

She was wrapped too professionally to be Tucker, but at the same time, maybe it was him, since Sam wouldn't have let anyone else get close enough to her with pink ribbon. Then again, she wouldn't let Tucker close enough either. Let alone, it looked like she wasn't wearing a thing under the ribbon, and he wanted to know how Tucker managed to do that…

"Tucker … how did you get Sam wrapped like that?" Danny asked, his voice quiet, sort of confused and in a daze. His eyes were locked with hers.

"Relax, she's wearing a swim suit underneath it. And how I managed to get her wrapped? Well, I had a little help with Val in that department. So, do you like you're present?"

He was met with silence, even Sam had stopped squirming to wait for Danny's answer.

"Next time, not pink."

"Nex' t'm'?!"


	10. Dialogue

**This is another one of those, I really can't explain what was running through my head was I was writing this other than I need to work on writing dialogue a bit. I'm just not good at ... talking, so I thought why not practice it in writing...**

**I don't own anything.**

10. Dialogue

PG 13 - Danny/Sam - Romance/Humor

"God, I'm hot right now."

"No way are you hotter than me. I'm the one wearing all black and boats."

"I'm the one that has to wear the _full body __**black **__jumpsuit!" _

"You can easily shift back into your trunks."

"And you can easily take off all that cover up stuff. We're at the beach, Sam. You _can _wear swimsuits."

"Don't try and change the subject. I'm going on strike against this place. Paulina and Star both got free ice cream because they wore those skimpy suits. Completely unfair. So, no, I'm definitely hotter than you."

"Oh yeah? Just, take a sniff. I dare you."

"Yeah, I'll pass. Plus, you always smell. Just one of the downsides of being a guy."

"Hey, I'm positive you smell just as bad. I mean, aren't you _simmering _underneath all of that? You said you don't sweat. So, that doesn't really mean you're hot."

"I _am _hot. It's like 100 degrees out. You want proof? Here!"

"…"

"Still not satisfied?"

"Ah—"

"Dude, don't give in yet! She still has the tank top and boots on!"

"Mind saying that louder? I don't think they heard you on the _moon!" _

"Oh, okay. She still has the—"

"Yea, that's quite enough."


	11. Stargazing

**I dunno, I was driving with my grandma and I suddenly was hit with this idea when I saw the moon hit an adorable couple sitting on a hill, staring up at the moon. ^.^ You don't see people do that much anymore, and I just thought that was absolutely adorable. And because it's sort of a dramatic one-shot, i'll be posting another one. More like I'm far ahead of myself. This is number eleven, and I think I'm beginning to write my 22nd one.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

11. Stargazing

PG - Sam/sorta Dannyish - Comfort

She had disappeared about an hour ago, saying she just had to get out think, to have some space. He understood completely why she would need that. But now he was just concerned. She would never trust him enough with the kids this long, so something was obviously wrong. He left the twins Jazz, saying he'd be back when he found her and went off, declining the help his children were offering him.

He checked all her usual places where she liked to hang out; at the park, Lookout Hill, her coffee shop, Skulk 'N' Lurk, and the park bench they had found as kids that was hidden underneath one of the town bridges. She wasn't at any of them. He was now officially panicking. He had roamed every street in town, ran through every trail and path, and pretty much hollered at the top of his lungs her name. Still nothing.

Now he was driving around outside town, following the road that led to the country side that lined the town. It was quiet, crickets chirping could be heard singing through his open window. There was no light other than his car lights and the moon. Even though it looked like he was completely calm, he was a torrent of emotions on the inside. But the clearest emotions were fear and anger. Angry because he couldn't find her anywhere and she hadn't thought to tell him where she was going to disappear too. And fear because of the obvious reason, he didn't know where she was, and he hated not knowing.

He swore he hadn't blinked for the last twenty minutes, but apparently it had been worth it. If he hadn't been watching so intently, he might have missed the small figure curled up on top of a grassy hill. She either didn't see the car beams or chose to ignore them, keeping her eyes on the sky above her. He parked the car and walked slowly up the hill, coming at her from an angle so he wouldn't start her if she hadn't heard him.

She of course had heard him coming. That car of his could be heard clear across the country when he was forced into motion, but her mind had barely processed that she had company. She had her knees tucked to her chest, her arms wrapped around the top and her face partially hidden behind them, only the top of her head visible as she looked up. Her grandmother and her had come out there to go stargazing when she was younger. She always loved looking at the stars, but being with her grandma had made it all the more wonderful.

She never really felt like she fit in with the Manson family. Ever since she was little, she found that the Fentons were more of a family than her real parents ever really had been. If it wasn't for her grandma, she would have been completely sure that she had been adopted, or left on the front door in a bread basket or something. Her grandma was the only one that really let her be herself and actually liked it in her family. And now, that was gone. Her grandmother had lived longer than anyone she ever heard of, and had passed this morning while she was sleeping.

Sam had stayed strong the entire day, but the moment she saw the stars, she couldn't handle it anymore. She had yet to shed a tear, but inside, she was bawling so hard that she felt as if she would shrivel up from the lack of liquid in her body.

She didn't jump when Danny sat behind her, his legs going out on either side of her and gently eased her into a backwards hug. He didn't say anything. He just held her, his head resting on her shoulder, her head resting against his, her eyes never leaving the sky. A shooting star shot through the sky.

_"I wish you could be with me forever, gramma." _

_"I wish that too, bubeleh." _

Sam turned in Danny's arms, finally facing away from the sky to hide her face in his shirt. When she cried, it was silent. But he could feel her shaking as she tried to keep it under control. He held her tightly, no space between them. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, temples, and cheeks, anywhere he could get. He hated when she cried, mostly because she rarely did it, and it meant she was in serious pain—or in other cases, extremely happy.

Even when Sam calmed down and pulled away from Danny slightly to lean her head against his shoulder, looking back up at the sky, tears still trailed down her cheeks.

"We should bring the kids out here sometime. I'd love to take them stargazing."


	12. Clicks

**Bwah, I really don't know. **

**I own nothing, as usual. **

12. Clicks

PG 13 (possibly R) - Danny/Sam - Romance

Sam had started to think about all the clicking noises that had happened throughout her day. The click of her car door unlocking. The click of her black stiletto heels against the pavement as she walked up to her front door. The click of her key as she unlocked the front door. The click as the door shut behind her quietly. The click of the lights suddenly flickering off. The click of the lock on the door behind her. The click of her heels as she backed slowly into the room, unsure of what was happening, but keeping her cool. The click of someone's tongue along with an amused chuckle. The clicks of her leather jackets snap buttons coming undone one by one, without her doing. The clicks of their teeth as they kissed sloppily, messily, wildly. The clicks of the bedroom door closing behind them. The clicks of the snap locks on her heel straps coming undone. The click of a handcuff snapped onto her wrist. The clicks of the chain wrapping around one of the metal poles of their headrest. The click of the other handcuff onto her other wrist. The click of metal upon metal as she tugged on the restraint weakly. The click of the wooden legs of the bed hitting the hardwood floors in a steady beat. The click of one cuff coming undone. The click of it reattaching to his wrist. The click of the alarm clock on the nightstand helping lull the couple to sleep.

Tomorrow, she would notice different things. But for now, she was enjoying the simple noises of the clicks.


	13. Picture

**This was somewhat inspired by that Amanda Todd story ... but minus the drinking of bleach and suicide... Just, don't do things that could ruin your life, even if you think that nothing will happen. And don't be jerks and cyber bully people, it's sad and cowardly. Really. **

**I do not own a thing.**

13. Pictures

Sam was humiliated, but she didn't let it show. She walked with her head high as she strutted down the hall, ignoring the cat calls of the pervert boys that actually thought she had a say in what had happened. Ignoring the awkward giggles from the freshman, the embarrassed/sympathetic coughs of the sophomores, and the envious glares or whispered giggles from the junior and senior classes. But most of all, she avoided the eyes of her two best friends. Paulina had made sure that they definitely saw it before printing multiple copies and handing them out like church pamphlets.

And there was no way to get proof that it was Paulina that had done it. Even though she knew it was her. She wanted to get back at Paulina, but anything she would say would only be used as her putting "unnecessary blame" and "directing aggression" on someone she didn't particularly like. Though they _did _say they'd 'track down' the culprit. They seemed to point fingers at everyone but the obvious bully of the goth girl.

She had wanted to skip school, but that would mean that Paulina had won. And that was not something Sam wanted to happen without a fight. And damnit, she would bring war down on that shallow latina. Only if she had some proof.

Sam was walking down the hallway the next day, this time, Tucker and Danny were on either side of here, sticking rather close to her to a point where she could barely walk without her knees clanking together. Their increased height definitely helped hide her from the crowds, but it still wasn't enough. But she guessed that the fact that Danny was pretty much growling like a dragon at anyone who so much as glanced at her was actually really comforting. He looked about ready to rip the next person to ask if they could 'get a peek's head off.

What had happened you might ask? Well, Paulina had done the lowest, most disturbed thing on the plant. Expulsion worthy. After a long, hour and a half gym class, the girls were allowed to shower. It was extremely disturbing considering that was what every girl but Sam did, strip down and stand under the shower, talking about their usual gossip. The one day that Sam decided that she needed a shower extremely badly, not having time the night before or that morning to shower off the grim of the days, Paulina had taken a picture. Sam had refused to take off her underwear, keeping her back to the girls as she faced the wall to wash off the sweat and grim. But the moment Sam had turned to grab a towel, Paulina had appeared out of virtually no where, snapped a picture and ran off with her friends before Sam could even process what had happened.

By the next day, everyone had seen Sam's well developed … body. One that she had been hiding underneath black baggy pants, and midriff sweatshirts that only showed a small bit of her belly. The clothes were too baggy to give any of her curves attention. Well, that was now officially changed. Everyone knew of Sam's super model body, and the little tattoo she had between her spine and her left shoulder blade. A small, ectoplasmic green colored pattern, with a series of black dots appearing somewhere along in it. Nothing really special, but very intricate in detail, completely original. But that was beside the point. The picture also showed the small bruises and scars she had gained on her back and shoulders from fighting ghosts with Danny over the years.

Apparently the injuries didn't mean a thing to the student body, because they only saw what the picture was mostly about. Her chest. But she had been called to the office to talk about the battle wounds, cause apparently that was what the adults had noticed. She had already come up with an excuse in case anyone that shouldn't see them, did. That she had gained the scars when she was younger, doing her sports and summer activities. As for the bruises, it was from a self-defense class she had been taking, having to learn to take a few punches every now and then.

"Hey, Sam." Tucker said with a giant grin, walking up to her where she sat underneath her favorite reading spot, Danny following quickly behind with just as equal a grin.

"Okay, what did you guys blow up now?" she asked, dog earing her page before setting it down on the grass, waiting for the great story they probably had to tell.

"Paulina's ego." Tucker said with a cheerful 'whoop' before plopping down onto his stomach at her feet, Danny taking her spot next to legs, leaning back on his elbows so his head was nearly brushing against her shoulder. "We busted her." He said, now nonchalantly.

"What?! How?" Sam nearly squealed, a smile splitting on her face. She knew she could always count on her boys to help her out, no matter how … embarrassing the situation may be.

"After printing off the picture, she tried to delete it off her computer, but she only moved it to her recycling bin, which I suspected with her I.Q. level. I easily hacked her computer from my PDA.—" Danny cut Tucker off.

"Gathered proof, sent it to the school, and now, she won't be allowed anywhere near school property for the next two months. And apparently to the restraining order your parents moved onto Paulina, she can't come within 200 yards of you." He added onto Tuckers, his voice acting like they were discussing a song that had been played too many times, but was still decent enough that it wasn't annoying.

Sam was speechless. After a few seconds of silence, she caught both the boys off guard by hooking her arms around their necks and yanking them into a hug.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once, in this voice at least." She said in her usual tone, her head crushed between theirs. _"You guys are the bestest friends __**ever!**__" _she said in possibly the most girliest tone the guys had ever heard her use.

"You know, if you wanna get back at her. All you have to do is snap a picture of her goodies and send it to the school. Of course, I'll have to approve of it—_OW!_" The back of Tucker's head was met with Sam's hand, which was clad in multiple metal rings, then one of Danny's to the shoulder, which wasn't as bad. "What? I could easily make sure nothing led back to you …" judging by the looks his two friends were giving him, he knew he'd better stop.

"By the way, can I use your PDA for a second? I need to check my email and see if Jazz ever responded." Danny asked, pointing at the metallic bulge in Tucker's pocket.

"Sure, dude." He said without thinking, reaching in and tossing it to his raven haired friend. But not two seconds later, he realized his mistake. "WAIT!" but it was too late. The blush on Danny's face was evident, spreading completely across his face and down his neck. The shock had his baby blue eyes shrunk to the size of watermelon seeds and his mouth hanging open. And then, the look of anger.

"Tucker," he said in a completely calm tone, closing his eyes. "You wanna explain why you have _this _picture as your background?" Sam looked over Danny's shoulder to see what the fuss was about and her expression turned to one similar to Danny's. Only her blush was humiliation and pure anger. It was _the _picture, the one that had caused the entire mess, sitting behind all the game apps and internet accounts. Fortunately, the Angry Birds app and a mobile version of Doom were covering her … '_goodies' _as Tucker had called them, in a rather coincidentally way.

"Um," he racked his brain for anything. "Technus .. hacked it? And he … set it like that?" the complete unconvinced and unimpressed looks on his two friends faces were enough to make him sigh. "I'll start running now." And he did just that, a very, v_ery _angry and embarrassed Sam charging at him full blown with her boots pounding like a rhino on the grass, and Danny shifting to his other self and taking flight, torpedoing straight for his friend.

What could Tucker say, when you get a free picture of something like that, without getting viruses, you take it. Whether or not it's one of your best friends.


	14. Preserve

**Honestly, The Ultimate Enemy had to be one of my least favorite episodes. When I first started watching DP, and got to this episode, I cried when he separated himself, then killed his human half, and when all his family and friends got killed. BLEGH! It was just too much drama, but, honestly, I had to admit that Dan was pretty sexy with the muscles and junk 3. So basically, I'm just saying, I couldn't help myself when I saw this video called "Devastation and Deform-DP".**

**I own NOTHING! **

14. Preserve

T - Dan-Danny/Sam - Romance/ ?

He'd gone back for her. Sure, it took him a while to even figure out that he could, but he did. Two years after he gave up his humanity, after he destroyed his human self and combined with Vlad's ghost half. Dan had been sixteen, tormenting some ghost through the ghost zone and stumbled across Clockwork's tower. He invited himself in and when he entered the room with all the series of time portals, they all shifted to memories he recognized, or things that he didn't. He had heard of Clockwork, but doubted the ghost's power. But now he could guess that it was his future he was seeing when he glanced at one of the swirling vortexes. He was about to fly into it, to see what was in store for him, but then another one had caught his eye. All the people he used to care for, at the Nasty Burger, just before the explosion. But his eyes only caught one form. _Hers. _While he couldn't care less about the others once his humanity was destroyed, he still held a type of emotion towards his old female best friend. The beautiful goth girl.

He had watched with wide eyes, and just seconds before the explosion had happened, he dove for the portal, flying into it, grabbed onto her, and turned them both intangible in barely enough time. She still had suffered minor second degree burns, but nothing to horrible. He had dragged her back into Clockwork's tower through the still open portal, not even paying attention to his past self as he fell to the ground. Remembering every detail from that day with precise decision. He didn't need to watch it a second time. All he knew, is that his only regret that day, was that she hadn't made it. Now, she had.

She was unconscious in his arms, and he couldn't stop staring at her. His eyes never left her face, even as he brushed Clockwork aside when he had entered the room. The other ghost had said nothing, didn't stop anything, just floated there in his child form, watching the sixteen year old Dan fly out of the tower with a fourteen year old Sam from the past in his arms.

She had been with him through everything, even to the day that he came face to face with his past self ten years after the explosion. She had been back at his lair, being preserved. She had woken up once since the day he had rescued her from the explosion in the past. An hour after he had done so. She had opened her eyes, saw his face, a confused smile and grown, and then she was out again. She never woke up again. But she was alive. Her heart still beat, her body had still grown. He assumed it was some sort of coma.

He had preserved her, keeping her in a containment tank full of a special liquid that would keep her body healthy, give it the nutrients that he wouldn't be able to provide for her, an oxygen mask strapped around her face. He made sure to keep her in their as long as he could, fearing what would happen if she was removed for too long. But he did take her out every once in a while, wanting to touch her soft skin, her silky hair, just to hold her. He would talk to her sometimes. Not in the monotone, demonic voice he always spoke in, but in a gentle, quiet voice. He didn't want to scare her, something he didn't even know he could feel anymore. He loved to scare people, but he would never scare her, ever.

So when the day came that he saw his younger self, a still alive Tucker and an awake Sam, he pretended that he didn't care. He would still have her, no matter what. Whether he saved her again that retched day, or whether he still waited those two years, keeping hold of the future he had already made.

Either way, she would make it. She would be preserved.


	15. Once (Vulnerable 2)

**This fanfic has nothing to do with any other, pregnant, baby related one-shots, unless they're part of the "Vulnerable" series. So ... yea, and if you think that Sam or Danny is a little OOC, let me know.**

**I own nothing. **

15. Once (Vulnerable 2)

T- Danny/ Sam - Romance/ Hurt-comfort (?)

She had been right to be scared, doing her best to not show it of course. She _was_ tiny after all. And her belly looked completely out of place on her body. Of course when you're pregnant, you're stomach gets big, but compared to most women, she was really tiny, making her belly look even bigger, like she had swallowed a giant beach ball. She apparently had been right to worry, because the day she had gone into labor, she barely made it. She was strong, strong willed, minded, and physically strong, but there had been something wrong _inside _her. Something that made her weak beyond compare.

She had barely made it through the delivery, her baby being born healthy and perfectly fine—thank god—but she had to go into surgery. She had gone under in a confused, daze, not really feeling any pain. But she remembered hearing a familiar voice screaming for her, not yelling or hollering, full blown screaming her name. Begging her to make it, to not leave him, that he couldn't lose her. She remembered seeing a blurry scene of a few nurses and doctors holding off a familiar raven haired man, who had been fighting against them, restraining from using his full strength in fear of hurting someone. She had managed a small smile—she thought—and had weakly lifted her hand to wave and reach out to him. She had whispered, _"It'll be okay." _Not that _she _would be okay, she didn't know, and she didn't like making promises she couldn't keep. Whether she made it or not, it was would be okay.

When she had woken up, she really couldn't make out what was happening. But eventually got her bearings. She was lying on an uncomfortably stiff hospital bed with hard pillows propping her up slightly. She had quite a few IVs stuck in her arms, which made her flinch inwardly. She had one of those tube things that went into her nose to held her breath, sitting on her upper lip. Then she noticed her surroundings. A table with multiple presents, balloons, flowers and stuffed animals. All saying congratulations or get better soon, or something along those lines. But she didn't really take notice of them.

She noticed that her hand was being gripped tightly in a much, much larger, more muscular one. She shifted her head enough to look at the top of a black haired head. Danny was holding her hand in his, his head leaning against his arm, asleep. His posture was tense, even in sleep when it should have been relaxed. She smiled lovingly at the man, happy to see him, conscious or not. Then gave his hand the slightest of squeezes. Apparently, that day of all days, he was a light sleeper, because his head snapped up, his gaze owlish as he looked at her. Large bags under his slightly bloodshot eyes and his hair was an unruly mess. A large smile grew over his face, cheeky and toothy. Pure happy goofiness. The kind she absolutely loved.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled at her, his eyes glistening with happy tears, and would hold her hand, kissing it every once in a while. Waiting for her to be ready to speak. It took her a bit to remember why she was in the hospital in the first place, but she eventually regained her thoughts.

"How's … the baby?" she asked in a weak voice. She instantly pouted, her brow furrowing in annoyance. She didn't really feel weak, but her body definitely decided that she was.

"_They're _fine." He had said with a smile. "You don't remember, do you? See, this is why I said we should have done a sonogram; it would have helped us prepare a better. We had _twins _Sam. They're beautiful. A boy and a girl. They don't have names yet, though, I wanted to wait for you. They're completely fine, perfectly healthy. Oh Sam, they can't wait to meet you. They're going to be so happy to see you, I know it …" he trailed on and on, and Sam let him. Her smile grew larger and larger with each passing word. But she knew something was off. What had gone wrong, though? She figured that her body had been too small to handle something this intense—she had _told _him, she should have made a bet or something—but what had happened? What was the outcome?

After a few moments of him talking about how happy he was that she was awake and was going to make it, how scared he had been of losing her, she finally asked.

"What happened?" her voice was stronger, more clear and less raspy. She hardly took notice of that when Danny's smile immediately fell, his eyes turning a little sad, but he never turned his gaze from hers. Holding it steady.

"You were right. Apparently, everything would have been fine if it had only been one. But two … was too much for your body. That's all I was able to really gather from all of the medical, scientific language they spoke." He gave a halfhearted smile, with a fake laugh. Then it fell again. "I'm … _so _sorry, Sam. They said … you can't have any more kids. They had to remove your, um, uterus." He gripped her hand in both of his, dropping his head in between his arms. "I'm _so, so _sorry Sam."

She was quiet, she didn't say anything, just thinking it over. She was of course sad that she couldn't have any more kids. But, at least she _did _have one. _Two,_ to beprecise. And she couldn't ask for anything more. And as long as they were healthy, she was happy. She lifted the hand he was holding, lifting his face back up to look at her. She smiled at him.

"It's not your fault, Danny. What happened, happened for a reason. Be happy with me. We have _two _kids. And I didn't plan on having any more for a while." She gave a joking grin, which he returned slightly. "It's okay, Danny. Like I said it would be, it's okay."

"Well, you _are _always right." He said with a smile. They conversed a little more; she asked questions like how long she had been out, who had visited, who had give what present, if he had showered at all for however long she had been out, things along those lines. Then he asked the question that she didn't even have to think about to answer. "You ready to meet them?"

"Yes. You have no idea how strongly I mean that."


	16. Phobias

**Sort of inspired by "Doctor's Disorders", finding out Tucker's deadly terror of hospitals made me wonder what other characters might be afraid of. And I admit, I think Sam's fear is completely unlikely, but I sure as hell helped me get over my little fear of it!**

**I own nuttin!**

16. Phobia

PG - Sam - Humor

Everyone she knew had some sort of phobia, whether it was extremely obvious, or barely noticeable, even by the one with it. Tucker was obviously terrified of the doctor's office, Danny oddly enough had a very minor phobia of ghosts—even though he fights them on a daily basis. Her mother is petrified of the color black, if it isn't used in the correct way anyway, her father is a little scared of clowns, Jazz had an original fear of spiders. Then it came to her. Everyone thought her the fearless goth girl, and honestly, she thought that of herself, too.

Until the day came. The day six months from the last. She had completely forgotten that she absolutely dreaded the day. The fact that made it worse was that her parents for once trusted her two best friends to escort her to and from safely for once. They found the whole ordeal extremely amusing when Sam refused to get up from her seat with a scowl, her arms crossing in a final defiance. Of course, that didn't stop them. They first tried to bribe her with the same kind of plea they had when she had wished she never met Danny—_'pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles and with black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?—_but she easily defied. Then it became slightly harder. They started making offers. Willingly going to a total for three protests without any complaints, do anything that she wanted them to for a week without any complaints, Tucker even said that he wouldn't tease her and Danny about being "lovebirds" for three days. Which nearly broke her. But she still refused.

Then they used force.

Tucker had grabbed her by the boots and started to pull, but she latched herself onto the chair with a death grip. Of course, Tucker wasn't really considered strong or muscular, so Danny had taken a turn trying to pull her off of the chair. No prevail. They _both _grabbed her legs and tugged. They only ended up ripping the chair out of its bolts from the floor, Sam still gripping it. They dragged her—and the chair—through the door threshold, only for her to release the chair and grip the doorway.

"Come on, Sam! If we don't get you there on time, your parents might never trust us again!" Danny pleaded with an amused, but slowly growing to irritated, smirk. She just shook her head with her eyes pinched closed tightly. Danny began formulating a plan. "Tuck, keep a hold of her legs. _Tight._" Danny ordered before moving to stand beside Sam's horizontally positioned body. She was looking at him with a confused, cautious look.

He lifted his hands to either side of his face, smiling deviously at her, wiggling his fingers.

"Danny, no!" She started to wiggle around, trying to kick her feet out from Tucker's grip. Because she either had to let go of the doorway willing before Danny acted and drop to the floor, get Tucker to release her, or just struggle uselessly while Danny … *gulp* _tickled her. _

"Sorry, Sam. You've left me no other choice." His fingers squeezed and wiggled around on her sides and stomach, which she now wished she had covered instead of wearing her everyday stomach shirt. She giggled and screamed for him to stop, keeping her grip on the door while kicking at Tucker's chest, trying to get him to let go. But for once, he was really strong, keeping a firm grip on her ankles.

After a few moments of tickling her, she was gasping and begging for him to stop, her face red from lack of oxygen, laughing and smiling. When he stopped, she still didn't let go.

"Okay, we'll just do this the ghostly way then." Both of his arms went underneath her, lifting her up slightly in an arch, since she still refused to let go. And turned her intangible. Her fingers slid uselessly though the door and her legs slid through Tucker's hands. Her smiled and let out a triumphant laugh. "Yes! To the dentist!" he hollered like a battle cry, Tucker repeating and following after the ghost halfa who still held the struggling goth in his arms.

Yes, the dentist. She was terrified of the place. And let's just say that fingers would be bitten, and afterwards, when she reunited with the boys, shins would be kicked.


	17. Gummy Bats

**Okay, I'm sure there are lots of stories about how this happened. But, really, I was just inspired by the "splitting Images" episode and we finally got to know something that happened to all three of them before their freshman year. We get something like "Tucker threw up in Sam's lunch box in second grade" and she "Pushed him off the monkey bars for that". What did you expect?! OF course I'm taking advantage of it!**

**I own NOTHING!**

17. Gummy Bats

A young eight year old—second grader—Danny Fenton sat down on the park lunch table next to the playground, setting his _Ironman _lunch box on the table in front of him. He leaned forward with a sad look on his face, trying to keep from looking at the kids running around and enjoying recess around him, but he couldn't help it. He looked around to see what everyone was doing. A few girls were on the swings, Dash and two other little boys were pushing a first grader around out on the baseball field, then there were some kids that didn't have recess at the same time as everyone that day, just like him. They were scattered around the playground in their own groups. Any friends that Danny had were playing, completely forgetting about him as he was forced to sit by himself that day. A lot of kids had been late to school that day, so they were forced into having their lunches at recess; unfortunately, none of his friends were those kids.

He sighed and flipped open the lid of his lunch box after a few moments of watching some of the kids play—not being able to hold in a smile when he saw a black haired girl shove Ricky Marsh off of the monkey bars before storming off towards a table of giggling girls. He laid his lunch out before him, and was about to pick up his sandwich when something forced his head down and onto his lunch. Bread crumbs, tomato slices, pickles and meat bits flew everywhere, all over his lunch, and onto his face. He whipped around with a surprised look to see Dash and those two boys marching away laughing. Dash had always been an extremely big bully, ever since the first day of preschool.

He clenched his teeth and fists, turning abruptly away from the boys to look down at his lunch, wiping the food of his face. Everything was crushed, squished or covered with other foods. Great, now not only did he not get to play at recess, he didn't even have anything to eat. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, nearly jumping out off his seat when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey, um, do you want _my _lunch? I, uh, I'm not hungry anymore." Danny turned around to see an African American boy in a yellow t-shirt and green overalls and a pair of glasses that were far too big, making his eyes almost owlish, standing behind him with a sheepish look on his face. He looked a little pale, almost sick, but was holding out an untouched sandwich that was wrapped and put in a plastic bag.

"Um, sure. Thanks." Danny smiled at the boy, taking the lunch from the boy's outstretched hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing him a little more. He looked almost a little green.

"Yea, I just haven't been feeling well all day, and um …" the boy looked ready to collapse in nerves—or sickness.

"You want to sit down? My mommy says you shouldn't be moving around if you don't feel good." Danny said, gesturing to the bench across from him. He gave him a welcoming smile. "I'm Daniel, but I like Danny better."

"I'm Tucker." The African boy said as he walked around the table with a smile, sitting down. "And thanks." Danny didn't reply, he just smiled and opened the sandwich, picking out the lettuce and eating the ham sandwich.

Every day for the next couple days, the boys sat together. The kids Danny had been hanging out with becoming angry at him for not sitting with them at lunch anymore. Apparently they only let him sit with him because when he wasn't looking, they picked off of his dessert, and now they couldn't. He sat with Tucker instead, and the boys became closer and closer. One day when they were sitting at lunch outside by the playground while the other kids yet again played at recess, both of them being late for school that day, they heard some of the girls screaming and shouting at one other girl that was marching away from them.

"You guys are such a bunch of girls! It's just a stupid doll!" the girl yelled back at them, stomping her purple rain booted foot, before turning and completely ignoring the girls. She marched across the playground, sitting down at another table next to Danny and Tucker's, her back to them. She dropped her lunch bag on the ground behind her with an angry scream, the bag exploding to show food that was covered in dirt and mud, paint and markers. "Stupid girls. How was I supposed to know which doll was whose? I didn't mean to make her stupid doll's hair black anyway!" she muttered under her breath, hiding her face in her arms.

The boys shared a confused look before turning to stare at the back of the girls head. Tucker ducking his head into his neck a little with a guilty expression.

"I puked in that girl's lunch the other day. I was scared of her so I told her it was Ricky Marsh's fault." Tucker whispered to Danny, guilt and fear on his expression. They both turned to look back at her. She was wearing a purple dress and purple rain boots, her hair pulled into pigtails. Her dress, arms, face, legs and boots were covered in different colored paint and mud splatters, obviously fresh by the way they were dripping down to the ground. "I feel really bad for doing it, and was going to say sorry, but then I saw that she pushed him off the monkey bars. _He twisted his ankle! _I didn't want her to hurt me." he whispered in a panicked voice.

"Well, the least we could do is say something to her. She looks like she's really sad." Danny said, taking notice of her shoulders shaking slightly. Without taking his eyes off the girl, he got up and hesitantly walked over to her table, coming up from her side so she wouldn't be startled or anything. "Hey, um, are you okay?" he asked timidly, not entirely sure what to say. He's never really talked to a girl before other than his sister, let alone one that was in the emotional state that he guessed this girl was in.

"Why do you care?" she asked, looking up at him over her arms. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were glossy, like she was going to. She gave him a glare, not really an angry one, but more of a confused guarded one. He got a better look at her face and saw that she had paint and mud all over. He searched her face, looking to see if maybe she had any injuries incase maybe they had shoved her into the mud, then his eyes landed on hers.

He couldn't control the fact that he _froze. _His heart skipped a beat, his breath hitched and his eyes widened the slightest bit. Her eyes were … _purple._ He'd never seen someone with that shade of eyes. Sure his mother had amethyst eyes, maybe a little purple, but this girl's … they were _purple. _Though they had emotions of anger, hate, and had a guarded look, he got lost in them for a moment as he held her gaze before looking away with a blush, rubbing nervously at his neck as she sputtered out random nonsense. The girl just watched him, confused about his sudden behavior. Maybe even a little cautious about his mental stability.

"What Danny means to say," her eyes shot up to the new presence to this little scene. The African American boy that had told her who puked in her lunch stood there, grabbing onto the other boy's arm to keep him from moving around—or fainting from nervousness judging by the bullets dripping down his face. "Is that we saw what had happened just a second ago, and he just wants to know if you're alright. Nothing to it."

She was a little taken back. No one was really nice to her since she acted weird. When a spider had crawled onto the girl's lunch table, all the others girls had screamed and started to cry while Sam had smiled down at the little insect and held her hand out, letting the little bug crawl into her palm. That had weirded the other girls out. Then the fact that on the first day of second grade, she had come to school in a pink dress—one her mother had forced her into that morning—and dumped purple paint over it to try and hide the color. It turned out to become a mess, but her mom learned never to dress her in pink and leave her on her own again.

So when these boys come up and ask about her well being, she was cautious. No one was nice to her. No one cared about her, as those girls said before picking up mud and chucking it at her. The paint had been from earlier, just before recess. The girls had thought it would look funny and had thrown it at her. She had gone over to them just then to yell at them, but they had just turned it against her, blaming her for painting one of their Barbie dolls hair black. She thought it had belonged to the school.

"I'm … fine." She said in a huff, turning so her face was looking away from them, but she could still see them out of the corner of her eye. She hid her face behind her arms, staring down at the table.

Danny had recovered and looked down at the food that was littering the floor.

"Did they do that to your lunch?" he asked, almost a little shocked that someone could be that mean. To a girl anyway. It happened to him all the time, but he never saw a girl get physically harassed before.

"Yea…" she figured that ignoring them would be rude when they were just trying to be nice, and giving another 'why do you care' was just immature a second time around.

"You want some of ours?" her head snapped up in shock, looking over at the boys. Her mouth was an 'O' shape in shock. They were both smiling at her. Her gaze shot back and forth between the baby blue eyes of the raven haired boy and the bluish-green ones of the African American boy. She gave a timid smile before giving a small shake of the head.

"… Thanks, though."

"No problem. Can we sit with you over here? It looks like our table is … taken." Danny sighed as he looked over at where they had been sitting, a new group of boys sitting in their spots, their lunches dumped onto the ground. His gaze shot back to the girl when she giggled, her hand covering her mouth. She nodded, leaning back to pick up a colorful plastic baggie, a fruit snack packet. Tucker and Danny sat down on the other side of the table from her.

"Want a gummy bat?" she offered her hand, where black, purple and red fruit snacks in the shapes of bats sat in her palm. She grabbed one and popped it into her mouth with a grin. Tucker was the first to move, his hand shooting out and grabbing three of them and shoving them in his mouth like he hasn't eaten in months. Sam looked down at her palm to see that there were only two left now before shooting a small glare at the African boy. "Hey!"

"Thank you!" he said with an innocent smile.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other black haired boy. She held her hand out to him. "You want one, um …"

"Danny. And thanks." He said, taking one between his thumb and pointer finger before tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. When she giggled again, he smiled. What could he say? He liked it when he made people happy. "What's your—"

"I'm Tucker!" said boy broke in, reaching to grab the last gummy bat only to it pulled out of his reach, tossed higher in the air then Danny's and to be caught in the girl's mouth.

"I'm Samantha, but call me Sam, or else you'll turn out like Ricky Marsh."

Oh, yea, Danny knew he was going to like this girl. Too bad he didn't know just how much he would actually like her until many years later. Because this girl was here to stay if, he had anything to say about it.


	18. Sleep

**I always have inspiration for my stories, and this one? Well, over Thanksgiving break, my cousins stayed at our tiny little town home. My younger cousin sharing the bunk bed with my sis, and my old cousin taking my bed, which left me to sleep in bed with my mom. She got up and went down stairs saying she wasn't used to sleeping next to someone and I guess I just ... wrote it down on a scrap as inspiration.**

**I own nothing. **

18

Sam really didn't know what was going on with her mind at this hour. She thought herself being irrational with the panicked thoughts running through her mind, obviously angry at herself for panicking over something completely ridiculous. What was happening really wasn't anything new; she just … wasn't used to it, in a form. Making sure not to make a single noise, she lifted her head from her pillow to look over her shoulder at the form next to her. Her heart skipped a beat. She quickly laid her head back down and pulled the blanket and sheet tighter around her.

It was a ridiculous feeling that Sam somewhat felt childish for, but … she wasn't used to sleeping next to someone. Sure, over the years, Danny had snuck into her room when they were younger, when he had gained his ghost powers, and he had fallen asleep next to her on her bed. She's fallen asleep next to _both _her boys on the couch or on the floor before, and that was nothing. But now, she was _sharing a bed _with the boy of her life.

It was the night of their honeymoon, and she hadn't been panicked at all. They did the usual things; the wedding, the scooped in the arms and walked through the threshold, the love making—that wasn't new. Let's just say that she hasn't been a virgin since she was nearing on seventeen. And she had been happy that it was Danny who was still with her, the one who she had given that 'gift' to. And now they were married. And Sam didn't know what was wrong, why she was having these thoughts. She and him had fallen asleep after a few … ahem, _rounds, _and she had woken up around 3ish. And she was wide awake, her thoughts running wildly through her head.

She guessed that maybe, she was a little uncomfortable with the idea of people now _knowing _they were sharing a bed—whether it was just sleeping or actually doing something. It's not like they had broadcasted it to the world when they had done it for the first time, and honestly, other than Tucker, no one else new. And now, everyone that knew them as a married couple knew that it was an extremely high probability that it would happen. And she was ashamed to say that they had the right idea. If they hadn't had premarital sex, and waited until they were married, they probably would have been raging wildly with passion. Everyone had the right idea, when they kissed they went all out, usually in a secret place if needed.

Sam had wanted to get married right after graduation. And she wasn't really one to rush, never being the impatient one really, but … she just really couldn't explain it. She just wanted to be with Danny as soon as possible, she wanted him to be _hers _and no one else's. When she had said that to him, he had smiled, gave her a kiss on the nose and said, "I'm pretty sure it's the guy that's supposed to do the whole proposing thing. So I'm going to have to say, no. For now." She had then pouted like a child, and crossed her arms. He had just laughed at her behavior and dragged her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

She smiled into her pillow at the memory. It turned out she really didn't need to wait all that long, because apparently Danny had been having the same idea. He had already bought a ring, already picked out the perfect place for him to pop the question, and apparently her telling him that she wanted the same thing gave him the confidence boost he needed to put his plan into action. He had gotten her a simple ring, knowing she hated having anything to big and flashy, and actually, it was similar to the class ring he had given to her when they were fourteen. Only with a white gem, and the engraving wasn't her name, it was a fancy carved _'forever D/S'. _As childishly cheesy as it was, she absolutely loved it. It was so him.

But that was beside the point. She was used to being able to move around and shift and sleep in the middle and throw the blankets off the bed whenever she wanted, now that's only half her choice. She just didn't know what to make of the new position she was in. Of course, she probably would have been in a full blown panic if it wasn't Danny sleeping next to her. Whenever he was around her, she was just always a lot more calm. But she couldn't stop the twitching her body seemed to enjoy doing since it processed that the only thing covering her was the blanket and sheets. Her fingers tapped restlessly against her side, her toes clenched and unclenched, her eyes blinked rapidly, and her shoulders would go from tensing to easing, then back again. She tried to keep it under control, but the fact that she was nervous it would wake Danny up had her twitching even more.

She gave an out of character squeak when a strong hand suddenly grabbed onto hers, holding the fingers from twitching. She relaxed a little when she processed it was only Danny. He squeezed her hand before releasing it to move to her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"What's up, Sam? You've been twitching for the last couple minutes." He said. She couldn't really see him that well, the room dark, the only light coming from the cracks in the curtains. But she could tell that his expression was one of concern and comfort.

"Um, delayed pre-wedding jitters?" she offered with a hesitant smile. She could practically hear his eyes roll. "I don't really know. Just the nerves finally catching up with everything."

"You? Nervous? I'm finding that a little difficult to believe, considering the wedding was hours ago and their just catching up _now. _What's the real reason, Sam?" her nonchalant façade fell, now regretting that he knew her so well to tell when she was putting on a an act.

"Like I said, I don't really know. It's just that I'm not really used to …" she trailed off, a blush growing on her cheeks from the complete ridiculousness of the reason. But she had said so in her vows that she would be honest, and would try not to hide anything from him. "I'm not used to sharing a bed, as stupid as that sounds." She muttered loud enough that he'd hear, but quiet enough so he would know she was serious.

He was quiet for a moment. She could pretty much hear the wheels in his mind rolling, thinking over the situation while she was struggling to keep down the blush that was growing on her face. She was thoroughly embarrassed. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Sam felt Danny's arms wrap around her stomach and pull her back against him.

"Then we'll just have to change that." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder, curling her into him, making them mold together in a perfect fit. She fought back against the completely new blush forming when she felt his complete _bareness _press against her from behind. "I'm pretty comfortable, and I don't like moving when I'm comfortable. So, you might as well get some sleep while you can. You're gonna need all the energy can you can get for … today's activities." He pressed a kiss to her neck before setting his head against hers, bringing her even closer. She was entirely engulfed in his embrace, and she wasn't sure if she should curse or thank her tininess.

After testing his hold on her, finding that it wasn't gonna ease up, she settled into the embrace and closed her eyes. With the heat of the blanket, Danny's body temperature and the blush on her face, she fell asleep instantly.

When she woke up a few hours later, she hadn't moved an inch, if not even _farther _into his hold. And thus started their sleeping pattern. She'd either wake up wrapped in his arms, or alone, with him lying on the floor in a heap, courtesy of the black haired goth herself.


	19. Photo Album

**I love looking at picture and putting stories behind them, whether they're true or not. And it got me thinking about photo albums and home movies and stuff... so yea.**

**I own nothing again!**

19. Photo Album

Danny yawned as he scrubbed his closed eyes, which he had yet to open, as he made his way around the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring himself some milk. He had lived in this house since the day he was born, he could walk around it with his eyes closed no problem. Which he seemed to like to test on a daily basis. Summer had taken its toll on the halfa, late night gaming, chatting, and meeting up with his friends at the latest hours at night. He was lucky if he woke up before two in the afternoon.

He stood in front of the sink, gulping down his milk before setting the cup in the sink, moving to take a seat at the table and eat some breakfast when he heard a giggle come from the next room. It wasn't his sister's or his mother's but it was no stranger's either. He finally opened his eyes open and started to make his way to the living room to make sure that he was hearing correctly. Apparently he was.

Sam sat stretched out on the couch, one book in her hand and a pile more sitting next to her. She was covering her mouth with her hand to try and muffle the giggles escaping her mouth.

"Sam? How'd you get in here? What are you doing?" he asked groggily. Though he was happy to see her like he always was, he was confused as to why she was there, when they had already made plans to meet up later that evening and catch a movie with Tucker.

"You're not the only one that lives in the house, Danny. Your mom let me in. She was doing some cleaning in the attic and found some old photo albums. So I took it upon myself to look through some of them." She flipped a page and a smile plastered across her face, and a tiny tinge of a blush that was sort of masked by the amused smirk. "You were so cute!" she held up the page so he could see. All the blood ran from his face as he saw what she was seeing. Him, lying on his stomach as a baby, covered in bubbles, and butt naked. Fortunately, the only thing that she could really see was his butt, but that was still embarrassing.

"Hey! Give me that!" he took a dive for the outstretched book, but she pulled back and he ended up face planting on the carpet. She turned another page and smiled, seeing more pictures of the family she had come to be known a part of. _"Saaaaam." _Danny whined, standing back up and pouting at the girl.

"Oh, relax, Danny. That was the only one I've seen so far that was that embarrassing, and I've looked through two others already. They're all mostly about your mom and dad meeting and hanging out and all that rage. Vlad's in a couple, and you wouldn't believe the fact that I found his face scratched out of a few of them." She turned another page, smiling when she saw one of him and Jazz when they were younger, Danny barely old enough to stand. "Sit down, look through it with me. I'd like to know some of the stories behind them if you can remember them."

He glanced down at himself before smiling and sitting down. He was happy he decided to sleep in a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top instead of just his boxers the night before. Yes, even if he was just in his boxers he would have gone wandering around the kitchen. He tried to tame his severe bed headed hair, but found he was only making it worse. Sam chuckled and licked her hand, making sure to over exaggerate the lick before she ran it back and forth over his head. Instead of looking like actual bed hair, it turned out spiked, something similar to what she had attempted on their second week of summer, finding that her hair was too long to do so. But it worked on him, even though it wasn't his style.

For the next twenty minutes, they looked through his family's photo albums. They had gone through a good portion of them. Sam found it extremely adorable watching Danny and Jazz grow up, seeing the changes that she hadn't been able to notice for herself since she herself had grown up with him. Most of the pictures had just been of the family, considering they were "Fenton Family Albums" as it so boldly says on the front of each one.

They had gone through about five of them when they came to the bottom of the pile, one last book sitting there. Both Sam and Danny's eyes widened when they saw what was written in green permanent marker on the front; 'Danny, Sam and Tucker: Through the ages'. They both lifted their gazes to each others, curiosity pure in their eyes. They both smiled.

"Tucker." They said in unison.

Ten minutes later, Tucker was with them on the couch, Danny now fully dressed and out of his pajamas. Sam sat in between the two boys, the book sitting in her lap, cover up. Tucker and Danny were bickering over the top of Sam's head about trampling mud in the house.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. F? Can we get started now, please?" she asked in irritation after five minutes of them moving from the mud on the floor to Tucker just throwing his jacket on the floor. Both boys stopped, looked at each other and now were beginning to argue about who the Mrs. was. Before they got too into it, Sam slapped one hand on Danny's mouth, and the other on Tucker's, successfully shutting them up. "Ready now?"

After a bit of childish pouting, they eventually got to the book. Sam turned the cover to look at the first page. The first couple pages were all of Danny and Tucker, since they had been friends before Sam had come along—only by a couple months really. There was one of them just simply playing with toy rockets and robots, then one next to that one was Tucker hitting his robot on Danny's head for breaking the arm off. Another was them playing at a playground, them hanging upside down on the monkey bars, then Tucker lying in an awkward position on the floor, his legs in the air and is face on the ground. Danny was in the background laughing on top of the monkey bars, the image a little blurry thanks to the camera shaking. Another was them just simply eating lunch and turning into a full out food war, Jazz showing up in the middle of it and getting applesauce in her hair.

Then Sam started to slowly appear.

It started with a picture from a distance; seeing a young Danny from the back talking to a short black haired girl in a purple dress. Then one that Sam remembered pretty well considering it was in second grade; her sitting beside Danny on parents day because her parents couldn't make it. She remembered that she had gone to sit by herself while all the other kids got to be with their parents, then Danny had shown up out of virtually no where, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the lunch table that he and his parents had been sitting at. He had introduced her to his parents and she had shyly waved at them. Back then she had been just a little less bold around adults, which changed drastically after meeting the Fenton family.

Then it was another one from that same day. It was of Danny with his arms outstretched and a pout on his face as he raced after Tucker, who had grabbed Sam and was dragging her to the table next to them to introduce her to his parents. Let's just say that the boys had liked showing off that they had made friends with a girl to their parents when they were younger. Another from that day; all three of them on the swings, only the boys had wrapped their swings around Sam's, leaving her twisted in the middle of them. Then one of them standing in front of a giant rock, Sam yet again in the middle of the boys, engulfed in a sandwich hug between the two of them.

She had slowly started to enter into the pictures before nearly showing up in all of them, along with both of the boys. There were a few that were just of Danny and Tucker, or just her and Tucker, or just her and Danny—which there turned out to be a lot of. Apparently Mrs. Fenton had been taking secret pictures of them when they didn't notice. She had taken a picture of her and Danny sitting on the front steps of the Fenton household, Sam holding her ice cream cone and laughing at Danny as he tried to lick up all the drips.

There were a lot of pictures where Sam was forced into a hug from either or both of the boys, and a few where she actually hugged back, or was the one that initiated it—very rare, only one picture of that with a surprised look on Tucker and Danny's faces. Sam could even pick out the time when she had started to develop her gothic persona, around the time she turned 11, she had started to wear a lot more black and purple. But that had been later in the book; she was focused more on the pictures that struck memories that she had to fight for detail.

Tucker was smiling and laughing every now and then when he pointed out how absolutely adorable he looked or how cute Danny and Sam had been together as kids. He told them that everyone in their grade and the older kids had always said that they would end up getting married. What made Sam and Danny scared a little bit was the fact that there was a picture of Sam in a white dress and Danny in a suit. Every kid did something like that—was Sam's defense to the fact that she and Danny had, matter of fact, pretended to get married.

"Oh, yea, I'm scanning that." Tucker said, pulling out his PDA. A green scan ray ran over the picture, making a digital copy on his screen. He smirked, locked the device and slid it back in his pocket, turning to give his two friends an innocent smile. Sam and Danny shared a look, a devious, mischievous look. Sam turned so her back was to Tucker and she was facing Danny. He could hear paper turning, guessing they were looking through the book without him. "Oh, come on guys—" he cut off when Sam turned around a smile on both of his friends faces.

"Delete that picture, or else _this _goes out on the internet and in next year's yearbook." She pointed to a picture of a young Tucker, posed dramatically in a pink dress, his face looking like a porcelain doll with the makeup painted on. Danny and Sam were seen off in the background, leaning against one another as they laughed.

"Fine." Tucker pouted, deleting the picture with a disappointed look. And here he thought he was gonna make some cash due to a bet he had made with some of the kids at school. "I think that this book will cause more problems than anything."

"You're probably right. We should probably hide it away before it gets in the wrong hands." She grabbed the back cover of the book and started closing it, watching the pages flip down. Then Danny grabbed the book and was airborne, hovering high in the air, flipping back through the pages with a determined, awestruck expression. When he landed on one page, his smile turned devious as he looked down at Sam.

"Like … my hands? Ms. Manson?" he said, taking the picture out from the plastic slot it was placed in and held it out so they could see plain as day … whoa. Sam was going to murder Danny next time he touched down closed enough for her to grab him if he didn't get rid of that picture right away.

In the picture, stood Sam in one of the pinkest, thickest, fullest pink dresses she had ever seen, her hair done up in two small ponytails with pink ribbons tied in bows. She was as beautiful as a 9 year old could be. She was standing in a pose that was ready to bolt, her legs spread apart, her arms held away from her body, her fingers clenched into fists. Sam remembered that horrific day with precise detail. Her mother had _literally _forced her into that damn dress, had some of the nurses hold her still in a stool while her mother had done her hair and makeup. Her mother had threatened that if she came home and there was so much as a speck of black or purple paint on it, Danny and Tucker would never be welcomed to visit her again. So she had sat in an aggravated huff in her seat while her mother drove her to school, who had made sure to drop her off dead in front of the school where everyone could see. Then just to make sure everyone saw how '_beautiful' _her daughter was, she had hollered out the window, "Have a great day, Sammy-kins!"

Tucker and Danny had just started to walk up the steps to the school when her mother had yelled that, and they whipped around to see their friend wearing the dress. Big goofy grins had broke across their faces, Danny had screamed for his mom, and then they had both jumped on either side of her, their arms and legs spread wide to keep her from escaping. She had been trying to jump through any gap she could, but the moment she moved for it, they would block it with their arm or leg. She hadn't even really noticed that Mrs. Fenton had snapped the picture until it was too late.

And now, she was ready to commit murder to get rid of the last piece of evidence that, that day had happened.

"Oh, yea. This is going in my collection." Danny had said with a smile, turning intangible and flying through the ceiling. Returning without the picture a few seconds later. Sam guessed he hid it somewhere in his room, where his collection of pictures was. "Don't worry, Tuck. I'll be sure to make you a copy."

"_You_, are the bestest friend ever!"

"No, _you _are dead!"

"I'm already halfway there!"

"Then I'll finish it off! Get down here Fenton!"

"When pigs fly, _Sammy-kins!" _

"One is right now!"


	20. Reenact

**I'm just really excited for this little series I'm gonna make into the one-shot series. TEHE**

**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

20. Reenact

"Okay kids, welcome to hell. Get comfortable while you can, because it won't stay that way for long." The teacher that stood in front of the room said with a scowl, her eyes narrowed. The class was awkwardly silent for a few seconds before she started to laugh. "Just kidding. Ok, let's get down to business. Since it's closing in on Halloween, I thought we'd do a little … project."

Danny relaxed a little bit, giving Sam a playful glare when he heard her giggling at him. He honestly didn't know how he let her talk him into taking this class. But he supposed that he could tolerate it. For her. And somehow, she managed to get Tucker to take the class too. Actually, this was one of the only classes that all three of them had together, being separated in other periods. So this class, lunch and history were the only times in school hours that all three of them are together, unless you count when they are hanging out by their lockers between their classes.

"As you know, for the past couple weeks, we've been studying Greek Mythology, such as the gods and goddesses. Along those lines." She turned around to write the name of the class on the board. "And like I said, Halloween is around the corner, so why not get into the spirit a little bit? Everyone's gonna pick a name out of this hat," she reached behind her desk and pulled out a witch's hat. "And I'll give you instructions from there."

"I never know what to make of this teacher. I can't tell what she'll make us do next. I mean for thanksgiving, she made us make cookies and cupcakes that look like mythical creatures. What are we doing for this one?" Danny mumbled to his friends that sat on either side of him at their table.

"I don't know, but I like her. She lets me use my PDA during class, unlike _some _teachers I know." Tucker replied, taking out said device and poking around on the screen with the little pen.

"That's one reason why I wanted to take this class, Danny. She's unpredictable, but creative. It gives us a chance to see how far our minds take us. Unfortunately for you, it'll only go a few feet before deciding that it's tired and gives up." She gave him a look that said 'you know it's the truth, don't even try and deny it.' What sucked was that she was right. When it came to this class, Danny only really did it partially through, but the teacher was an easy grader.

When the hat came around, they pulled out the slips of paper that were folded with 'don't open yet' printed on them. While the class had been preoccupied, she teacher had been writing something on the board, then covered it with the overhead screen.

"Everyone, on the paper that you've selected, you've got a name of a Greek god or goddess. On the board, I've written the names of them for the partner pairings. You and your partner or partners will have to pick out a story—if there's more than one—that involves you character, and reenact a scene for the class. We have costume props that you can use, so don't worry about any of that. Go ahead and look at your papers."

Tucker and Sam immediately opened their slips, Danny's sitting in front of him as he leaned back in his chair, yawning.

"Hermes? Wasn't he some sort of, like, ancient mailman?" Tucker wondered out loud staring at his paper with mild confusion. "I didn't even know he had any stories. What'd you get Sam?" the techno geek looked over at his goth friend, who was glaring with fiery anger at her slip.

"Why of _all _the Greek gods did I get _this _one?" Sam hissed, crumpling her paper and chucking it onto the table. Danny picked it up and unwrinkled it, reading the name.

"Persephone? Whoa, coincidence much? Doesn't she control plants and stuff like that? Cool. Déjà vu." Danny gave a weak smile, remembering when Sam had been under the control of undergrowth. He of course hated to remember that little fact, but the controlling of plants was pretty interesting.

"No, not cool. Persephone is the queen of hell." Sam muttered as she leaned forward on the table, hiding her face in her arms.

"Um, isn't that something you'd _like_, Sam?" Tucker asked with a bit of an amused, mocking tone.

"Do you guys _ever _pay attention in class? We learned about her last week. She's the goddess of _spring _and got kidnapped by Hades, dragged down to hell, and is forced to live down their six months every year as his queen. She's like the ultimate damsel in distress."

Tucker and Danny started laughing. Well, they _were _until Sam threw them both nasty glares over her arms. She glanced up at the board to see who she'd be partnered with, not surprised to find that scrawled in the teacher's handwriting was '_Persephone – Hades'. _Meaning, whoever had the role of Hades, was her partner.

"Hey, dude, you gonna open yours?" Tucker asked, pointing at the still untouched slip of folded paper sitting on the table in front of him.

"I guess I'm a _little _curious." Danny said, smiling as he grabbed the paper and began unfolding it. His smile faded to confused. "Um …"

"Who'd you get?" Tucker and Sam asked in unison, trying to read the handwriting on the slip. Danny immediately folded it back up and was about to slip it in his back pocket when Sam grabbed it from his fingers and jumped out of her chair, moving a few feet away from the table so Danny wouldn't be able to instantly snatch it from her. She unfolded it as quickly as she could, and her amusement fell along with Danny's.

Because scrawled across the paper was one single five letter name.

_Hades. _


	21. Ring

**I own nothing, blah blah blah**

21 Ring

Danny wished he could jump in. He hated it. He hated that he couldn't do anything … even though he knew that he _could, _even though his life depended on it. He watched as she took every punch, every blow. But he had to admit that she stroke pride in him whenever she threw some back. He knew that teaching her a few moves would come in handy, even if she was using them in ways he hadn't exactly expected.

He had asked where she disappeared off to every Sunday night, she would just say, "No where special." And then he had saw the bruise on her shoulder, big, and he easily recognized it to be from a fist. He had cornered her, demanding that she tell him who was hurting her. She had looked like she was really debating whether or not to tell him the truth, but she eventually came to a conclusion; ducking under his arm, saying she'd talk to him later. He had followed her that night—it being Sunday—to an old abandoned warehouse. When he saw the strobe lights and the yelling coming from inside, he had figured it was another one of her goth/protestant get-togethers. He followed anyway, wanting to see if maybe he could pick out the jackass that had given her the bruise.

He had froze in shock when he phased through the wall to see people crowding around two girls, going at it like professional fighters, circling one another, fists held out in front of them, bouncing back and forth. He had started off doing that when he first started fighting ghosts, and then Sam had pointed out that he looked sorta ridiculous. He could hear one girl talking smack, smirking, and giving herself praise while the other just stood there, hands on her hips. The Smack talking girl got close enough, the Silent one swung her fist and it slammed into the other girl's face, throwing her off to the side. She groaned, but didn't get up.

Danny was completely confused as to why Sam would be coming her. She was completely opposed to violence, and she would only make an exception for the people she cared about. Well, apparently she had changed her mind, because Danny nearly dropped to the ground far below him when he saw her walk out into the circle; wearing only a pair of tight, black shorts and a black stomach top, her hands and ankles wrapped in purple tape. He couldn't lie, he almost started to drool. Sam rarely wore anything that would show off that she did, in fact, have curves, and that … emphasized them. The announcer introduced "Black Spirit" and "The Crane". He could easily pick out which name was whose; Sam having a black 'S' written on her side. The other girl dressed like what her name was; a crane. White feathers covered whatever cloth she happened to be wearing, which was pretty much a swimsuit.

When Crane girl had taken a swing at Sam, Danny had dove forward, ready to either grab Sam and make a run for it, or move knock the bird girl away. But before he or the crane girl could reach Sam, she ducked out of the way, sticking her leg out and tripping the girl. She fell to the ground with a cry, getting back up, raging. The girl would keep going and going at Sam, who never moved her arms from behind her back. She let the girl wear herself out, until she was swaying back and forth, panting, looking similar to a character from "Fatality". Danny almost felt tempting to let his goofball, dork side out and call out, "Finish 'em!" but new that if Sam heard him, she'd be distracted. And he wanted to talk to her _after. _Sam did finish the girl off, but just by giving her a gentle shove of the shoulder, the crane tumbling to the ground.

While Sam walked back through the crowd, people making a path for her to walk, a lot of guys hooting and hollering at her, some raised their hands out towards her for a hive five, which she would to a few choice people. When she had gone down a hallway with 'Restrooms' written above the doorway, he followed her, invisibly. He waited until they were farther down the hall, where they wouldn't be interrupted before landing in front of her and turning visible, clearing startling her.

He had, yet again, demanded what was going on. She finally agreed to talk if _he _agreed not to interfere with any of her rounds. They shook on it, and she sat him on a bench, sitting next to him. She explained that she had heard about the place from someone when she was working her time at the 'Skulk 'n' Lurk'. She had just come to watch at first, but when she had found it was for charity reasons, she instantly signed up. When he asked why she never told him, she responded saying that she knew he would just make her stay back, probably going as far as chaining her to a chair. He said she had a point. He asked about her opposition of violence, and she said that she tried to not throw a punch if she could, like she had with The Crane.

When her name was heard overhead, she stood to go, but had to stop considering Danny had latched his arms around her waist. She threatened that if he ever interfered with one of her rounds, she wouldn't forgive him until she saw fit.

So now, every Sunday, he joined her to her matches, standing on the sideline, watching as she would duck or take every hit. He watched, knowing the consequences if he dared step in the ring. The most he could do for her was support her as she fought, and if she had any, help heal some of her injuries.

There wasn't much he could do when she was in the ring.


	22. Vacation

**To ****_understand_**** this, read Danger Obsessions and Wanted by DiscordianSamba. This one shot is inspired by her story. And this will be an ****_extremely_**** long one-shot that will probably course over a few random chapters, so you are free to skip over it if there is another story, or to read, feel intrigued, and go and read the story. But be warned, there are spoilers if you ****_do _****plan on reading this. Be warned, this is rated R, there is a lot of … sexual acts in this that I'm experimenting with for future one-shot practices. Enjoy! -SWL)**

22. Vacation (Fan story of a fan story)

Danny gave an aggravated sigh, leaning his elbow against the car window, glaring out it. He was frustrated because his parents had insisted that he ride with Jazz on the way to their 'Vacation Destination' as his mom had so cheerfully put it. So while he was stuck in an hour and a half car ride with his chatty-cheerful sister, Tucker got the lucky part and got to ride with Sam in her new car. Danny was positive that his mother had done it out of the safety of everyone, probably worried that he'd … _distract _her, while she was driving. She would be right, but it still irritated him. He was jealous of Tucker, getting to ride and talk and tease Sam the entire ride while Danny was getting psychologically tortured.

He glanced at the side mirror of Jazz's car to see that Tucker was in the same position … in the back seat. A smirk grew across Danny's face when he saw the triumphant smirk on Sam's face just as she rolled down the window and threw what looked like a bag of hamburgers out the window. Coincidentally, it landed in a roadside dumpster.

Now Danny just wished he was in the car to witness Tucker get ratted at for bringing meat in her new car. It had been part one of her birthday present from her parents, the other part was two weeks in Paris—pretty much their weak attempt to get her away from him. Instead of going to Paris, she's going with him and his family, Tucker tagging along because he had nothing better to do.

His cell phone—which his parents and Sam had insisted on him keeping on him—beeped once. A text. Glancing over at Jazz, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Tucker's number. He rolled his eyes and read over the message.

'_Dude, wanna trade places?' _the message read. Danny didn't really bother with replying. He didn't reply to anyone's texts, other than Sam's, but she didn't usually do that. If she did that, it meant she wanted his attention or to talk, and that would mean he would literally drop anything he was doing, and fly right to her, giving her his attention in person, rather than over a ridiculous electronic device. And right then, if Danny could, he would have phased out of the car and moved to Sam's. But for some _fucking reason, _everyone in his family and his friends all had ghost proof cars. Apparently sometime while he had been held in The Institute, some technology crazed ghost had tried to take over the town's electric devices, so they ghost proofed their cars so it wouldn't happen again. No ghost could take over it or, unfortunately, phase through it.

And Tucker new that, so really, he was just mocking Danny.

"Danny, have you heard a single thing I've said this entire trip?" Jazz asked, just noticing after an hour and ten minutes of talking.

"I zoned out sometime after you said, 'okay, Danny, I've been thinking…'" Danny smirked over at his sister, pretty much feeling the irritation radiating off of her.

"That was the first thing I said when we started moving!"

"So the answer to your question is an obvious 'no'." he said, then reached forward to turn the volume up on the radio. In reality, he was so bored that he eventually did listen to some of the things Jazz had been ranting about, usually whenever he heard her use Sam's name. "Isn't there a way to turn off the anti-ghost thing on the car? I want to fly." He said with a bored expression, looking out the window again. Believe him, he had tried to roll down the window to escape, but Jazz had put on that stupid child lock, so he couldn't even get the button to budge.

"Nope. So suck it up and take it like a man." Jazz said, turning an unamused glare to her little brother.

"I'm not one. You know that." Danny said in a low voice that sounded somewhat like a growl. Jazz just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Danny. We're almost there and then you can go and torment Sam for as long as you want. Just suck it up for fifteen more minutes."

"Wait, you're not even going to try and stop me?" Danny asked with a smile. Usually Jazz or Maddie interrupted his advances with Sam, dragging him away and making him spend time with the family. That only worked for so long before he just goes intangible and flies right back to her.

"Nope, it's everyone's vacation. Everyone can do what they want, though it _would _be nice if you—" she was cut off when she caught Danny shoving ear buds under his hat, into his ears, which he makes sure are hidden so no one can see the pointed tips. She sighed, now knowing she wouldn't be heard at all, considering she could hear Danny's music playing over the already loud radio.

Danny has made it perfectly clear that he really doesn't care about anybody else but Sam. But Jazz sees past it. Somewhere deep within his mind, where he still has human thoughts, past the insanity that an engulfed his mind, was care for everyone. She had been slowly picking at each layer of his mind, hoping that some day; she might be able to get back the old Danny, no matter how long it took her. Well, she thought she had been doing that, thinking he might have been listening to her, but apparently she had been wrong. She wasn't surprised. With the way his mind works now, it's always elsewhere … unless Sam's in the room, then it's always about her.

Jazz smiled and shook her head. Over the past couple months, closing in on a year, she had grown used to the fact that Danny was obsessed with the goth girl. And she didn't have to figure it out. Danny was completely blunt, unafraid to show that he was, indeed, obsessed with Sam. In his mind, it was completely normal.

**(A.N. Just to say, this is pretty much a summary of what happened in the actual fanfic, so … ya) **Jazz's smile fell as she thought over _why _he thought it was completely normal. Even though she hated the idea of death, she was happy that May was dead. The bitch that had done all this to her little brother. Of course, if he hadn't run away nearly five years ago, it might not have happened. But she didn't blame Danny. He was only fourteen, suddenly half ghost, he didn't know what to do, so he thought it best if he left. He didn't know that he would end up captured, and get brutally experimented on. He'd been in that horrible, hell of a place for three years—Jazz knew it was horrible, she had been dragged there herself for knowing too much—and the one year before he returned to Amity Park for Sam, he had spent in the ghost zone.

Though he had somewhat toned down a little bit on being completely insane, he was still pretty unstable. He holds conversations with himself, out loud, for hours. Jazz had recorded it, the longest so far being three hours. And like she had stated before, Danny wasn't afraid to say, or more commonly, _show _that he was obsessed with Sam. He constantly claimed her has belonging to him. He had somehow rationalized in his mind that being in love with her meant that she belonged to him, that he had a right to claim her as his. He thought more like a ghost than a human at most times, because while he had been held at the institution, he had been forced to stay in his ghost form.

It had turned him into a being called a Demigiest. He had been forced into insanity, in his ghost form. Which had led to him gaining pointed ear and when he got annoyed or angry or when he was in his ghost form, his eyes were a scary crimson red. But when he was in his human form, they were the same baby blue they had always been, but not holding that innocent look it once held.

So to sum everything up; yes, he was insane, he _tolerated _Tucker and his family, was obsessed/in love with Sam, has a total of four tattoos—two of which had forced onto him, had been held in a place known as the Institution where he had been experimented on for three years and told that no one loved him and that he was a freak of nature, lived one year in the ghost zone, had become very moody … and had grown up.

"Unless you want to turn out dead and finish me off, I think you should stop staring at me and watch the road." Danny's voice drew her out of her thoughts, not even realizing she had been staring at him. She quickly turned her attention to the road ahead of her, sighed with a relief when she saw the turn off she had to take.

"We're almost there."

"Hmm."

...|0|0|0|0|0|…

Sam stomped on her breaks when Jazz's car had come to an immediate halt in front of her. The cabin they had picked to stay in for the next few weeks sitting in front of them. She figured that Jazz would have wanted to park closer to the door, not at the beginning of the drive way. But she came to understand what it was when the passenger side door was thrown open and Danny pretty much jumped out. She rolled her eyes when he came charging for her car, threw _her _passenger seat open and jumped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Sam." He said, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head.

"You couldn't wait for us to drive a couple yards to say that?" she asked, rolling her eyes again, even though she knew he couldn't see it through his closed lids.

"Nope. Jazz said as soon as we got here, I could come and 'torment' you. Well, we're here." He said, peeking an eye open to look at her, smirking deviously. Sam smacked his shoulder before gently easing on the gas when she saw that Jazz was moving forward again.

"I don't know if you remember, but I'm here, too." Tucker said, his head suddenly popping up in between the two front seats. "And I'd really appreciate it if you held off tormenting her until the car is completely turned off and I'm out of it."

"And I'd appreciate it if you moved. You're blocking my view of Sam."

"You're eyes are closed!"

"Would you two shut up before I throw _both _of you through the sun roof?! Because I'm pretty sure everyone would appreciate it if I did that." Sam snarled, not moving her eyes from in front of her as she pulled into a spot on the grass in front of the house. She tore her keys out from the ignition, shot both of the boys a nasty glare before climbing out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

The boys were silent until Danny broke it with his opinion. "I blame you for her bad mood." Danny climbed out of the car, Tucker quick to follow. Everyone was banding together behind all the parked cars, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton standing in front of the small group that had come along. Danny instantly went to Sam's side, his arm going around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. She just rolled her eyes, but let him do so.

"Okay everyone, go on in and pick a room, there _should _be enough for everyone to have their own, but I can't guarantee—" Maddie was cut off.

"Dibs on the master bedroom!" Jack broke in, raising his hand above his head before grabbing onto one suitcase and running for the house.

"…Anyway. Like I was saying, I can't promise that everyone will have their own room, so if someone has to sleep on the pull out bed, I'm sorry. So grab your bags and let's head in." Maddie finished off, turning and grabbing a suitcase and a few grocery pages full of food they had picked up on the way there. Danny just chuckled. Even if they all got their own rooms, either he would be sleeping in Sam's room or she would be dragged to his.

Sam had turned to grab her own duffel bag from her trunk, but Danny beat her to it, grabbing his along with it, tossing them over his shoulder with ease. He grabbed her hand and began leading her up to the house, leaving everyone else with the extra luggage.

"Danny, I can carry my own bag, you know." Sam stated with a pout.

"I know." Came his reply, along with a smirk shot back at her.

"We should at least help everyone since you're feeling so helpful." She shot back, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Danny looked back at everyone, seeing Tucker's arms piled dangerously high with bags, stating over and over that he could handle it.

"Don't you hear 'em? They got it. Come on, Sam, it's about time I got to some … 'tormenting'." He said, dragging her with him even as she fought against his hold. When she found that he wasn't easing up, she groaned loudly, following after him up the concrete steps. She used her free hand to balance herself on the railing, not entirely trusting herself on the steps at the speed they were going.

They didn't even stop at the door; Danny just phased them through it, stopping just inside so he could look for the stairs that would lead them to the upstairs bedrooms. While she had the chance, Sam looked around the cabin. Outside it looked like it was made of logs, two stories, but inside the walls were flat, painted a comforting beige color. A fireplace with a large flat screen TV hanging over it was present when you first walk in, two black leather recliner chairs and two dark brown leather couches sat on the carpeted section of the room, in front of the fireplace. On the wall opposite the TV was a marble counter with five spinning stools, wines and different types of bottles lined the rack on the wall, a mini fridge sitting next to it—a bar, Sam guessed. A kitchen was seen through a walkway big enough to fit an elephant through. But that was as much as Sam managed to gather as Danny began dragging her across the room to where carpeted—thank God on Sam's part—stairs were placed.

Sam let herself be dragged up the stairs, down the narrow hallway, every now and then checking one of the doors that would pop up to see if it was a bedroom. They found there were a total of three bedrooms and one giant bathroom on the second floor. One bedroom door was already open, Jack and Maddie setting up there things for the weeks to come.

For quite a while, Sam was pretty defiant with Danny's advances, usually fighting to get out of his surprise hugs or when she'd wake up at night to find him wrapped around herself. She eventually learned that no matter how hard she tried to get Danny to give her some space, it just wasn't going to work. She, of course, would defy him at every turn when he would claim her as his, but she slowly began to accept his attention. When she had always constantly tried to fight him off, it only amused him, which encouraged him to keep doing it. Well, it's not that her giving in really stopped him, if anything, he does it more. Plus, no matter what, she would always blush, and _that _really amused him.

But just because she'd didn't _completely _push him away, didn't mean that no one else backed her up. Usually Mrs. Fenton or Jazz would cut in and rescue her, dragging her away and rambling about something she had never heard of in her life.

She loved Danny, she really did, but sometimes she just didn't know how to deal with him. It's like having a lost poppy tailing after you, or more like his teeth are clamped onto your pants to keep you from ignoring it. Sam couldn't help the smirk that twitched on her cheeks when she imagined Danny as a puppy. It was certainly a … interesting image, what with Danny's tongue piercing and tattoos.

Danny led Sam into one of the spare bedrooms, shutting the door silently behind them. She really didn't have much time to process what was happening, because one moment she was watching Danny throw their bags on the bed and the next she was in his arms, flush against him.

"So, what was that about Jazz saying you could torment me?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, going to try and cross her arms, but remembered that she was chest to chest with Danny—more like chest to abdomen—so she let her arms hang limp at her sides. Like she said, Jazz was one of the people that usually kept Danny at bay with getting to overly affectionate. So, did she just say that to put him in a better mood?

"_I _was told that _no one _was allowed to interrupt us, because it's our vacation—and we get to spend it however we want. And I'm going to do just that." He dipped his head down and captured Sam in a kiss, pulling her tighter against him, not crushing, but so she wouldn't be able to worm her way out of his arms. She merely blinked, rolled her eyes, and kissed back, her arms going around his neck. But it was completely evident that her face would most likely be permanently pink.

Even though it had amused Danny to no end when Sam would suddenly spaz out in his arms, screaming for him to let her go, he loved it when she returned the actions. He really did love her, and he was always showing it, in his own way.

While one arm was wrapped securely around her waist, the other had reached up to tangle in her hair, keeping her head in place. Her fingers were tugging at his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, downward so she didn't have to reach so much. She _was _on her tippy toes … standing on his feet.

"We'll be going out to dinner in an hour, so everyone unpack before getting to comfortable!" Sam managed to tug back half an inch from Danny's lips, gasping and panting for air. He was about to dive back in for another kiss when the bedroom door creaked open. "Hi, kids." Maddie said, peeking her head in the room. She was completely unfazed by the two teens positions, completely tangled with each other, Sam's face red with heat and lack of oxygen—and now embarrassment, Danny's a mix of irritation and cut-off desire. "I know we promised that we wouldn't bother you, but, Danny? You wouldn't mind sleeping on the pull out couch, would you?"

"I can do it, Mrs. Fenton. I personally can't stand sleeping in a bed that I know a stranger slept in." Sam offered, tugging on Danny's hold, signaling the mood was lost. He apparently didn't care, since he only tightened his grip, not even turning his face to look at his mother.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Sam, but I couldn't ask you—"

"Then don't. She's staying in here with me." Danny said, his tone saying that it was final and that he wanted her to leave. Honestly, Danny really didn't talk politely to anyone, other than Sam. He just doesn't care about what people think of him, or care about most people in general. But he was getting better. He wasn't really rude to his parents anymore, but he was certainly straight forward with what he wanted. He spoke his mind, unless it has anything to do with what happened to him in The Institute, and then he refuses to really say anything and will change the subject.

It seemed that Maddie got the hint, but she seemed to hesitate with the idea of Danny and Sam staying in the same bed. But since Sam didn't seem to protest to it, she supposed she would make an exception since they were on vacation.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Just don't do anything kids your age shouldn't. Be ready for dinner in an hour." She said, smiling and ducking out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. She trusted that Sam would keep it appropriate enough, so she'd leave it to them. But she did worry a little about Danny and her being alone. She knew he wouldn't force her into it, but he _had _undressed her to near nudity to change her outfit when he took her to the ghost zone. But still, she trusted Sam. Not that she didn't trusted Danny, he always would with keeping Sam safe—just not so sure she could trust him alone with his Obsession Point.

An hour later, Danny and Sam came down. Sam had assumed that when Mrs. Fenton had said to be ready for a family dinner outing, she had assumed to dress appropriately. After ushering Danny out of the room, who just said he would come back right through the door—which she replied to saying if he did that, she wouldn't talk to him the rest of the night. So he behaved, pouting at first, but had smiled mischievously when he saw that she was wearing a long black dress shirt over purple leggings, her regular boots, and her hair falling down her shoulders in choppy lengths.

As they descended the stairs, Sam seemed to be jogging in a way, Danny smiling and chuckling as he raced after her. The girl looked flustered, her hair slightly astray and her face beat red. Danny immediately caught her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her off to the first doorway he could see. Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie all stood, blinking confusedly by the door as Sam screamed/laughed as Danny dragged her into the kitchen, disappearing. They shared knowing smiles as they heard Sam do her screaming laugh louder, then a loud grunt, and Sam come running out. She ran behind the group, an embarrassed smile on her face as she ducked behind Jazz and held her shoulders to keep her in front of her.

Danny came stumbling into the door, holding his stomach, leaning against the frame with a … interesting smirk on his face, his expression a little glazed over as he started at the ceiling.

"Man, I love that woman." He said with a whistle, his eyes shooting to the group, spotted Sam peeking over Jazz's shoulder and walked calmly over to them, his eyes never leaving Sam.

"We should, uh, get to dinner, before they give up our reservation to someone else." Jazz said, trying not to giggle as Danny chased Sam around the group like an old cartoon.

"I, for once, completely agree with Jazz. Let's go!" Sam said, coming to an immediate stop in front of everyone to say that, and ran for the door, bolting down the steps, Danny hot on her trail. The rest of the little family merely laughed, shook their heads and followed the couple out the door, Maddie locking the door on the way out. They all piled in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle—or for the next couple weeks, the R.V.—and after a little bit of seating arguments, they were on their way to the diner.

Jazz and Tucker sat in the very back, snickering into their hands as they watched Sam rant and huff as Danny held her in his lap. She was tiny, she could have squeezed between him and the large pile of boxes that held old ghost devices, but she had to think over what would have been worse. Sitting on his lap, or be squeezed between him and a hard place. Apparently she really didn't have a choice since he just snatched her from where she was standing and held her in his lap.

The entire eight minutes to the diner had been listening to Sam telling Danny to let her go so she could sit on her own, with him only ignoring her and kissing her shoulder, neck or lips to try and stop her protests. Really, it only froze her for a few seconds before she went into a whole new rant about interrupting people when they were talking. He hadn't dropped the smirk the entire ride. He even went as far to tickling her sides to get her to loosen up a bit, which seemed to work a little. Yep, Danny was actually enjoying this "family vacation". He had been promised that he and Sam wouldn't be interrupted—intentionally at least—and that they could do whatever they wanted. Yes, Danny was happy.

When his parents pulled up to the front of the diner, they told the kids to go in and find their table while they parked. Danny finally released Sam enough to allow her to jump out of the RV, Danny quickly following to stand closely beside her. While Danny watched Sam, Sam took in their surroundings. Apparently they weren't the only teens that had wanted a getaway for the summer. The streets and the diner were packed with teens. And since it was summer, at night, near a lake, most of the people were wearing swim suits.

The diner was place on a hill just beside a large lake, and there was a small party going on beside the restaurant. Sam rolled her eyes when she saw a blonde haired boy wink at her when he managed to catch her eye. She turned away with a sneer in his direction to face Danny, going to start of a conversation with him, but she saw that he was glaring red-eyed over her head. She figured it was aimed at the guy that had winked at her, and thank god he had happened to see that she had rolled her eyes and sneered at him. He had been carefully watching her expression when he had caught what happened, happy to see that she seemed almost disgusted with the guy. But that didn't stop the fact that he now held a hatred for the boy. Well, he actually really hated all of humanity—Sam being the exception of course—but if any guy tried anything, they'd be on his hit list.

Sam glanced back at the guy to see he was kind of cowering in his seat, trying not to look afraid but sorta failing. She could pretty much feel the rage radiating off of Danny. She lifted her hand up to his cheek, turning his face downward so his eyes would be on her.

"Believe me, Danny. I'm not going to go for some sun-bleached, spray tanned, steroid enhanced, showoff asshole. You know that's not my kind. There's only one for me, and for some, strange, mental way, you fit the deal. So relax, lose the dagger throwing glares, and lighten up a bit." Sam said, getting on her tippy toes to give Danny a quick kiss on his lips and dancing out of her reach as he reached to catch her for a more passionate embrace. Danny, of course, knew that Sam wouldn't go for some fake guy like the losers around them, but that doesn't mean that _they_ won't go for _her_.

"If you two are done with your little cutesy, jealousy display, can we go get our table? I'm starved, and I heard that this place serves the best tasting steak in the state." Tucker said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. Danny quickly tucked Sam under his arm and to his side as they made their way to the doorway, Tucker opening it for all of them and going in last. Jazz told the host the reservation under "Fenton" and he led them to a large table in the back of the restaurant, by the windows that overlooked the large lake that strongly resembled an ocean.

Danny quickly climbed into the chair beside Sam's so she was seated between the wall and him. Tucker sat on the other side of him, and Jazz, Maddie and Jack sat in the other three seats across from them. They examined the menus, Tucker tried to take a hit at the waitress, she asked if he wanted ice in his drink without looking up from her pad, the other four conversed about plans for the vacation while Danny held all of Sam's attention.

He was insistent that she spend the vacation with them, knowing that it would probably be the only time that he could ever really have him to all himself without worrying about interruptions and family. And Sam seemed to be okay with that, or at least understand where he was coming from. She had to admit, sometimes she was grateful for the interruptions, other times, more than others; she despised them nearly as much as Danny did.

They talked about what they were going to do with all their promised alone time. Sam offered plenty of activities they could do together, considering they were at a beach and near a very large forest surrounded them, giving them plenty of room to venture and do whatever. Danny just said they could stay in the bedroom and make out or sleep together. She punched him on the shoulder for that and turned her attention to Jazz, who was sitting across from the goth girl. They talked about anything they could while Danny would try and turn her attention back to him.

The food got to them about ten minutes later, Tucker immediately digging into his steak with much gusto. Danny pretty much ignored his food, finally regaining Sam's attention and only ate a few of the fries on his plate. Sam ate her salad and nibbled on a few of the fries Danny had slid her way.

Thank god the restaurant was extremely loud for the next sentence to come from the table.

"Hey, Danny, have you and Sam had sex yet?" the techno geek asked so nonchalantly it was like he was asking if the paint they'd been watching was done drying. The water that Sam had been drinking magically found its way coming back up her throat and partially into her cup, the rest of it splattering slightly on her salad. She coughed and hacked, again, her face red from extreme embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Soon." Danny replied just as blandly, giving Sam an amused smirk and a little suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me you had a date set?" Sam glared at Danny, but it was hard to take it as intimidating since it was still red and her eyes were slightly watering from coughing. She pouted when she saw that he was just grinning at her like the cat that ate the canary, eyes half lidded and he leaned in a planted a quick peck on the lips. "Tucker! What the hell?! Why would you ask us that?!"

"Hey, don't blame me! Danny's parents were the ones that were too afraid to ask, I just thought I'd be the nice guy and do it for them!" Tucker said defensively, but he was grinning too. Sam's eyes went to Jack and Maddie, to find them blushing and hiding behind the dessert menu, stuttering and muttering something about how absolutely delicious a cheese cake sounded.

Sam just groaned out in frustration and embarrassment, dropping her head onto the table, her forehead making a smack when it met the surface. Danny just chuckled and started to pet her hair, wrapping it around his fingers and playing with it. She would just scrunch up her shoulders, grumble, but wouldn't do more to stop him. She was just waiting for the blush to leave her face before she lifted her head.

The dinner went quickly, mostly everyone moving on from the embarrassment lingering in the air. They actually did order the cheese cake, Sam being the only one that didn't eat a slice, never particularly fond of the dessert. They paid the bill, piled into the RV—Sam managing to actually sit in the seat instead of Danny's lap—and drove back to where they were staying. The sun had set when they pulled into the driveway, already having plans for the rest of the night. A nice, movie time, if everyone wanted to watch. Danny had actually agreed to the idea, as long as Sam sat with him on the couch.

Twenty minutes into the action/comedy, Sam understood why. He had absolutely no interest or intent on watching the movie, he was all about … _touching _Sam underneath the blanket he had dragged over them. She had managed to keep herself from squirming too noticeably or squeaking whenever his cold fingers touching bare skin. He seemed to enjoy teasing her sides, tracing patterns across her thighs, and dancing his fingers across her stomach. Though he kept his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, it was obvious he didn't need to look at what he was doing to know what he needed to do to get a reaction out of her. He would kiss her on the shoulders and behind the neck, sometimes even biting her gently to just to make her jump.

When the movie was over, Sam hardly remembered what it was about, Danny not even caring to remember the title. The moment his parents flicked on the lights, Danny was moving Sam upstairs, running his fingers over her back to get her to move forward. She had scuttled up the stairs, Danny hot on her trail. The moment they made it to the door to their bedroom, Danny had Sam in his arms, running chilling kisses over her neck and jaw. He nipped at the skin just under her jaw as he tried to push the door open. Deciding it was taking too long, he just phased them through the door, catching Sam in a passionate kiss as he backed them into the room, moving them in the direction of the bed.

Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back onto the it, Danny easing the fall by gripping her tightly. Sam had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, her legs wrapping around his to pull him down on top of her. It would make it easier to flip positions. Even though they _had _gotten pretty intimate, they'd never gone as far as the dirty deed itself. And apparently for Danny, he was convinced it would be soon. Well, Sam was never one to give up a challenge, especially against Danny. If he thought he'd be getting it tonight, he had another thing coming.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't indulge in the romance she had been waiting four years for. She had been heartbroken when Danny had left, and surprise—overjoyed, definitely—to see him back, even though he wasn't exactly the same boy she had known. She loved him for everything he was. She reached up and tore his hat off, throwing it off to the side. He didn't care. He really only wore it when he was in the smaller crowds, where people were more likely to notice his pointed ears. He had gone to the beach without wearing it, and no one had taken notice to them.

Danny smirked into the kiss, loving where it was leading. Danny's hands made their way up Sam's shirt, caressing her breast, even though it was still covered with a bra. His thumb trailed over the top rim of the smooth fabric, barely grazing the skin above it. It sent a tremor through her body when his fingernail _did _graze over the skin, tickling her. In one swift, fluid movement, Danny phased Sam's shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder like it was a dirt rag. He was dragging his teeth and lips over the skin of her throat and upper chest, Sam panting from the long absence of air.

Danny had just phased Sam's leggings off—through her boots—when she brought his face back up to her, halting his actions temporarily. She pressed her forehead against his, smiling deviously as she looked him in the eye.

"I want to go swimming." She stated. Danny dropped his head onto her chest, propping himself up with his arms on either side of her.

"Swimming? At this hour?" Danny asked, lifting his head and smirking up at her with a half lidded gaze. He now had propped his head in his hand, his left elbow holding him up as he rested his arm on Sam's stomach, his fingers thrumming as if thinking it over. It was definitely an interesting position. Danny was pretty much fully clothes, comfortably seated between Sam's legs and lounging on her stomach, while she was in nothing but her bra, panties and combat boots. "And I thought _I _was crazy. What on _earth _could have brought this on?" Danny said in a mocking tone that said he really didn't care, but was amused by the whole ordeal.

"Just an urge to speak my mind. You know? We can continue this later. First day of vacation on a beach and we didn't go swimming, that's just nuts." She said, sitting up. Danny let his head dropped onto her belly, looking up at her with that same lazy expression. "You wanna come?"

"As if you even have to ask." He muttered while rolling his eyes at her, still not getting up from his position.

"Then grab the swimsuits and—"

"Who said anything about swimsuits, _Sammie." _


End file.
